The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide
by stopalltheclocks-x
Summary: "You're Henry's family and that makes you my family. You'll always have us."- When Emma invites Regina to go camping for the Christmas holidays, falling in love was never supposed to be a part of the plan.
1. Step 1: Happy Campers

**A/N: Hello! This is my first published SQ fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it! Just so you know, this ignores OQ/CS and the Frozen arc.**

* * *

You_ are the snow storm,_

_I'm purified,_

_the darkest fairytale,_

_in the dead of night._

_-Salvation, Gabrielle Aplin_

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: A Saviour's Guide**

**The first step of surviving the wildness is knowing how to keep your fellow campers happy.**

**1\. DO NOT, under any circumstance, make putting up the tents into a competition. Especially when the person you're challenging is a former evil queen.**

**-By Emma Swan**

* * *

"You _can't _be serious." Regina huffed before throwing down her rucksack onto the grass in disgust.

Emma rolled her eyes as she stuffed a large chunk of bear claw into her mouth, eyeing the intruction manual carefully. Her patience, which was often short when it came to Regina, was wearing exceptionally thin. The woman had done nothing but complain so far and Emma was beginning to wish she hadn't invited her along. First, it was the way she kept fidgeting on the plane (she didn't _like _flying_, _ok?) and now this.

"_You _can't be serious. What, did you think this thing would put itself up?" she hissed at the brunette, a spray of crumbs exploding from her mouth.

Regina's lip curled in distaste. "Don't be ridiculous. When you said camping I assumed you meant we'd be stopping in a hotel near some forest, or even a caravan, but-"

"I meant actual camping with real tents, yup." She confirmed, popping the 'p'.

_Of course, _Emma thought, she should have known that staying in a tent would be beneath the prim and proper former queen. When they were in New York camping had become a Christmas tradition with Henry and they'd both loved it so much that Emma had been loathe to break it, so this year she'd found herself inviting her parents to join them on Christmas day and asking Regina to come for the entire trip. Henry had been ecstatic but, in spite of the odd sort of friendship they struck up since Zelena's defeat, Emma was still torn between wanting to hug and hit Regina most of the time.

"You're just getting your knickers in a twist," Emma continued, "because _I _know how to do something that _you _don't."

Regina quirked at brow at this. "And how difficult can it be if the likes of _you _can manage it?"

Emma chuckled as she said, "If it's so easy, then when why don't we make this into a challenge? The last one to put their tent up will be at the beck and call of the other all week, no matter how stupid the request is."

Regina chewed on the offer for half a second before saying, "You have yourself a deal, Miss Swan." There was no way she could lose something as simple as this against Snow White's spawn.

Emma hid a smirk. She knew there was no way Regina could resist and offer like that. But there was no way she was winning this one. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she lost.

"Kid, get over here!" She beckoned over their son, who'd been hovering by the lake with a stick in hand. Emma expected he'd been imaging sparks flying out the end, given his recent obession with all things Harry Potter.

"What is it, ma?" He asked.

"Your mom and I are having a little competition, so do you think you'll be ok putting up your own tent?"

"Sure, but..." he glanced between them warily, all too aware of how his mothers' little 'competitions' usually ended, which was generally with shouting and Emma ducking fireballs. "You two aren't gonna start fighting are you? We're on holiday."

"Of course not, dear," Regina reassured him. "I'll have won this within ten minutes and then we can get back to enjoying this vacation."

Henry continued to look uncertain, but when he caught the look that passed between his mothers he knew there was no point arguing. He sighed; adults were so weird sometimes.

"Ok," Emma began. "Henry, you can be the judge. You can put the tent up in any way you want, but it has to at least resemble a tent and it has to be sturdy. And no magic!" She pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. Regina swatted the hand away like a fly.

"I don't need magic to win this."

"We'll see." Emma flashed her a grin and Regina had to resist the urge to curse her stupid face.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Over an hour later, Emma and Henry were cackling by the fire like a pair of witches as Regina emerged on all fours from a pile of fabric that collapsed on her. She dragged herself to her feet, smoothing down the front of her dress as she cursed the name of Emma Swan. What had she been thinking when she'd agreed to this? She hadn't signed up for sleeping in a tent in the middle of no where, only having wanted to spend the Christmas holidays with her son.

"Man, I wish I had my camera right now," Emma guffawed, clutching her stomach.

"I've got my mobile," Henry offered the darn device to Emma and she flipped it open and snapped a picture of scowling former queen, chuckling to herself.

"Mom, I can help you, but I can't believe you can't figure out how to put up a tent." Henry trotted over and threw his arm around her shoulders (the kid was 14, when he'd gotten big enough to do that Regina didn't know). Regina stiffened before relaxing into his embrace. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Mooom," he whined without moving away, smiling at her as she wiped his face which now had a scarlet lip mark on it.

_This _was why she had agreed to this nightmare of a holiday. For Henry, her little prince. After all those years of him running away from her and rejecting her, it still took her by surprise how careless he was with shows of affection now and Regina intended to make the most of it. A part of her knew they were both acting out of guilt to make up for those lost years, but that didn't stop the warm feeling that enveloped her heart whenever Henry was in her arms.

"That's ok, dear. I'm nearly done." She said with a ruffle of his hair.

Henry just grinned and ran back over to Emma. The blonde nudged him and laughed as she asked, "Sure looks like it, huh kid?"

"Yup. I guess queens don't use tents," He nodded, popping his 'P's the same way as his birth mom. "Come on mom, just let Emma do it so we can eat dinner."

"Absolutely not." She spat.

"Mom, I'm the judge and ma won fair and square. Just give up and let one of us do it."

Emma laughed as she went over and tapped the collapsed tent with her foor. She clapped Regina on the shoulder and tried to throw an arm around her like Henry had done, but the brunette jabbed her in the ribs.

"You cheated!" Regina hissed.

"What?" Emma spluttered. "How can I cheat putting up a _tent?" _She crooked her finger at Henry to beckon him over. "I know why you're such a sore loser now, Henry, you got it from miss 'you cheated' over here."

"You had an unfair advantage. I've never done this before." Regina insisted, dropping to her knees. She started hammering a nail into the ground again, determindely ignoring her son and the idiot chuckling at her.

"Uh, mom, you said it must be easy if ma can do it," Henry suddenly chimed in, apparently thinking he was helping.

_Traiterous little so-and-so, _Regina thought.

Emma patted his shoulder. "See, Regina, the kid's on my side."

"I'm not on anyone's side," Henry said with a guilty expression as he chewed on his lip.

Emma grinned and they winked at each other, an exchange that didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "Ok, well, I'll leave you to it. I was gonna ask you to make dinner as my first request, but I'll do that while you finish with your tent. Do you like sausages?"

"I'd rather starve than eat anything you cook." Regina seethed.

The blonde's smile dissolved and her eyes hardened. "Then starve."

* * *

Stars were spangled across the night sky like someone had grabbed a handful and scattered them across a strip of black velvet. Regina's breath froze in the bitter air and the trees shuddered as the wind billowed through them. She had long given up with her tent (while insisting to Emma she knew what she was doing now and that she would do it later) to join Emma and Henry telling ghost stories as the hour latened. She inched closer to the fire, holding tightly to her coat. In hindsight, she wished she'd have brought something warmer with her like Emma and Henry who were bundled up in countless layers, but as it was this would have to do.

"I'm getting tired, maybe we should have an early night," Emma suggested through a yawn.

Henry nodded. "Yup. Then we can get up early tomorrow!"

He struggled to his feet, planted a sloppy kiss on Emma's cheek then waddled over to Regina, looking like an giant fat penguin in his endless layers. Regina smiled softly and placed a gloved hand against his cold cheek. "Good night, dear. I love you so much."

Henry rolled his eyes, but replied, "I love you too, mom."

Emma watched him crawl into his tent then offered Regina a tentative smile.

"I..." she began, looking up at the sky. Emma had always loved the stars as a child; they made her think of the endless possibilities in the universe and reminded her that even though she didn't have a family, that wasn't just it for her and maybe the universe did have a home for her somewhere out there. All those feelings bubbled rapidly to the surface again now as she looked at Regina. Dysfunctional as their relationship was, Regina was a part of what gave home its name. "I never went camping as a child."

Regina's brows furrowed. "Emma," she said quietly. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not exactly fond of the great outdoors, but that's not your fault. I'm...Henry took your side earlier."

"Is that was this is about?" Emma asked increduously, padding around the fire to sit next to Regina. She wrapped her hand around Regina's wrist gently and forced her to look at her. "Henry _loves _you."

"Just not as much as he loves you." the brunette whispered, her words crackling along with the roar of the fire.

Emma rubbed her thumb back and forth over the inside of Regina's wrist as she forced as much emotion as she could into her voice. "No, listen to me. He loves you as much as he loves me. Hell, he practically worships you. Your his mom_. _The person who taught him how to ride a bike and hugged him when he had a bad dream. I adore that kid more than anything, but at the end of his day I'm the woman who gave him up then waltzed back into his life when he was going though a rough patch. And yeah, he loves me for that, but you'll always be his mommy. You raised him.

"He's _our _son," Regina stated firmly as her heart swelled and leapt into her throat. "I'm just so sorry. For how I treated him."

Emma dropped her hand and let out a puff of breath that came out as a burst of white fog. "He knows that. And so do I. We both forgive you. Look, I know we fight a lot, but you're my friend, Regina, and like it or not, I care about you. You're Henry's family and that makes you my family. You'll always have us. Henry will never have to choose again and if he had to, well, I think that's one competition I'd lose." Her voice cracked a little as it caught in her throat like a zip, but she pushed through. She had to say this; _wanted _to say this. This was the real reason she'd invited her to spend Christmas with them. Regina was there, but always on the precipice, like that one kid who was on the outside watching another family eat dinner together.

Emma knew exactly how it felt to be that kid and didn't want the brunette to feel like that. _Ever. _So she'd invited her camping. And, in all honestly, she liked having Regina around. She liked having someone to exchange easy banter with her. When they weren't really arguing, they just seemed to click. They got each other and damn it if that wasn't rare.

Regina's own face was streaked with tears and she was thankful they were lost in the darkness. She looked into the blonde's sincere green eyes, feeling her words in every cell of her body. She'd needed to hear this, that Henry really did love her, that she belonged. And not only to Henry, but to Emma. It was something that continued to plague her even now she had every reason to be happy, the shadow lurking in the back of her mind and waiting to envelop her.

"I'm sorry," Regina choked out. "For earlier. I shouldn't speak to you like that. I'm not accostmed to losing."

Emma grinned, playfully bumping the other woman's shoulder. "It's ok. I'm used to it. I'm sorry I thought camping was a good idea. I knew you'd hate it, but, well, like I said, I never got to go as a kid. When I was in the system, I lived with this one family who didn't have much money, but they always promised to take me camping someday. But then they had their own kid and they sent me back, so I never got the chance to go."

Regina took this in, her eyes locked on Emma's. For the first time, she truly understood why Emma had given Henry up; she'd wanted him to experience all the things she never did.

"We can check in a hotel tomorrow morning, if you want."

"No...It's ok, Emma." She told her softly. "Thank you for inviting me. I think i'll enjoy camping after all. I might need some help with the tent though." She confessed through a watery laugh.

Emma chuckled at this, her thick coat rustling as she shifted from side to side. "It's too dark now, but I'll do it in the morning. For now you'll have to share my tent. It won't be very comfortable with the two of us, but you'll freeze out here. I don't wanna have to explain to Henry why his mom has turned into a block of ice tomorrow."

Regina nodded, placing her hand on Emma's knee. The other woman stared at it blankly for a moment before covering it with her own, entwining their fingers. It wasn't supossed to be romantic, simply a moment of silent companionship, but a shiver siezed Regina's body as she leaned closer to the sheriff. She wondered if Emma felt the strange connection too.

"Thank you, for what you said. I'm...you'll always have us too, me and Henry."

A rebellious tear leaked from the corner of Emma's eyes and she swiped it away with the back of her hand. When had this conversation gotten so heavy and when did she _cry?_ She figured the cold must be getting to her. "I know."

They stared at each for a long moment, chocolate eyes locked on green, before Emma cleared her throat. "Uh, we should probably go to bed. Henry's gonna wake us up at the crack of dawn to go bear hunting."

Regina made a face.

"Don't ask." She said with a laugh.

The brunette smiled and rumaged around through her rucksack, eventually pulling out a dark green sleeping bag. "You better stay on your side of the tent."

"I can't make any promises. Everyone tells me I wriggle like a snake."

Regina rolled her eyes, clambering in with a quick glance back at Emma. "Goodnight, dear."

"Yeah. Good night, Regina." She said softly, crawling in after her.

And although they would each claim it was the other's fault when Henry burst in on them the next morning, neither of them particularly minded when they fell asleep holing hands.

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: A Saviour's Guide**

**2\. DO offer your friendship and reassurance when being in the wilderness becomes too much for your fellow camper.**

**-By Emma Swan**


	2. Bear Hunting

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

_-the Reason, Hoobastank_

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide**

**The great out doors can be a dangerous place and one should always be prepared to deal with injuries ranging from a scrape to loss of limb.**

**3\. DO NOT forget to take a first aid kit.**

**-By Emma Swan**

It was early in the morning and Regina found herself drifting away from the tent to the water's edge.

The sky was a blanket of unforgiving white, stretching over the world like the frothy head of a beer. In the distance, the snow-capped mountains strained to reach the sky, looking somewhat mournful in their vastness. A glittering sheet of ice convered the lake and the world was quiet, almost eerily so, save for the shrill shrieks of Emma and Henry shouting nonsense spells at each other whilst battling with sticks.

Regina knew how to be a mother, but she didn't know how to do whatever _that _was. She couldn't remember the last time _she'd _made Henry laugh like that and it seemed an impossible task when she'd forgotten what it felt like to laugh herself. Smiles and fun came easily to the blonde, but all Regina had was her sarcasm and a knack for destroying people's happiness.

How was she supposed to make her 14 year old son smile?

In truth, she felt embarrassed and more than a little insecure. Last night had shaken her and this morning when she'd woken up things felt somehow different with Emma, almost as if they were meeting for the first time. They'd always had a difficult relationship, but the push and pull, the tit for tat, was what had made it easy. Now it was _different. _Like they were teetering over the edge of a cliff and staring into the void. And Regina didn't know what to make of it.

She wasn't accostemed to being so open with her feelings, but it didn't feel wrong. And that was what terrified Regina the most. She could feels her walls crumbling down, brick by brick as the blonde continued to hammer at them with vigour and fire. Perhaps this trip really had been a terrible idea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma murmured in her ear, startling her. The brunette hadn't even heard her approach.

The blonde was all woolen jumpers and a mess of curls, her cheeks flushed crimson from the wind.

"It's acceptable." Regina said flippantly, blowing heat on her hands as she rubbed them together.

"You're cold."

"I'll be fine." She snapped.

There was a moment of silence and then Emma was pressing something warm into her hands. "Here, they're sheepskin. They should keep you warm."

Regina glared down at the gloves as though Emma had handed her a bomb. "I don't need them."

"Thanks Emma, that's really nice of you, but won't your hands get cold?" Emma muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Just wear the gloves."

"No."

"Dammit, Regina!" The blonde exploded, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not cold." She insisted, even as a shiver siezed her traiterous body.

"Look, they're just gloves," Emma said with a sigh. "I'm not asking you trade your soul or whatever crazy shit you did in the Enchanted Forest. I just don't want you getting frostbite. I have two pairs."

This was bigger than just a pair of gloves and Emma knew it. She should have expected Regina to go all weird on her after revealing so much of her vulnerabilities last night. The woman's natural instinct was to push people away, but damn if this wasn't hard for Emma too; _her _natural instinct was to run away from people, even Henry at times and _especially _whatever this crazy friendship with Regina was.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll wear them," Regina almost shouted, jamming the gloves onto her hands with a thunderous expression.

Emma smirked, a delicious thrill setting her nerves alight. There was something satisfying about getting the brunette to do what she wanted. "Do you want to borrow some shoes too?"

The look Regina gave her was worthy of medusa. "I'd rather walk around barefoot than be seen in those monstrosoties you call shoes."

Emma shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you'll wish you'd have borrowed these monstrosoties later when you break your neck because you were the only person dumb enough to come camping in heels."

The way Regina's face contorted into a ferocious snarl reminded Emma of a bear that had finally been provoked too much, but luckily Henry chose that moment to scamper over to them so she avoided getting bitten. Regina shot her a filthy look before her face slipped into a soft smile.

Yeah, she'd avoided getting bitten. _For now._

"What are you two doing? Come on, let's go bear hunting!"

"Bear hunting, dear?"

"Yup," Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Me and ma always go and we've not found one yet, but this is the year. Do you think you could track one using magic?"

"Well, yes, of course, but couldn't Emma have done that?"

Henry rolled his eyes and cast the blonde an exasperated glance. "Ma sucks at magic."

Regina smirked evilly. "Does she now?"

"I do not not!" Emma protested, crossing her arms across her chest. "It works when I need it to."

"Yeah, when someone's dying or you wake up hungry in the middle of the night and decide you want a bear claw." Henry muttered, giving her a scathing look that was all Regina.

"Henry!" a blush rose to her cheeks and she stuck out her bottom lip like a petulant child. "Keep this up kid and I might accidently lose you in the forest."

Henry stuck out his tongue, which was, Regina noted, something he must have picked up from his birth mom. The poor boy had ended up with a real mix of attributes; he had Regina's snark, Emma's immaturity and an empathetic heart. The last one, though, Regina had no idea where it had come from. It certainly wasn't either of his mothers.

"Don't worry, dear. I already knew you were a glutton." Regina told her with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a-"

"Look," Henry yelled suddenly, thankfully interrupting whatever it was Emma's mouth had been about to blurt out before her mind caught up with her, "It's snowing!"

They looked up at the sky and, sure enough, the snow flakes were tumbling down like someone had started to sprinkle icing sugar over the world. Henry was wearing the biggest grin as he flung an arm around both their waists and crushed the three of them together until they resembled a huddle of penguins.

"I'm so glad you're with us, mom. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." He stated as though it was a foregone fact.

Maybe it was.

Emma's hand found Regina's splayed over Henry's back. She stroked the back of it with her thumb. The brunette let out a small puff of surprise, but made no move to pull away. Their eyes met over Henry's head.

"Yes, I think it is." Regina whispered.

* * *

As it turned out**, **bear hunting consisted trekking through a forest with chunks of meat in plastic bags and Henry making bear noises which sounded more like a dying whale. Regina was from the Enchanted Forest, but this was easily up there with the weirdest thing she'd ever done, therapy with a cricket turned human aside. On top of it all, the snow was falling thick and heavy and Regina's patience was wearing thin.

Henry was a few metres ahead, a stick swinging in his hand and Emma was appraising a stoic Regina through the corner of her eye. She leaned in conspiratorily and stage whispered in Regina's ear, "You know, he wouldn't hug us and pretend he had a wand if Grace was here."

In front of her, Henry tensed, but continued to walk.

"And Grace is?"

"His _girlfriend."_

"She's not my girlfriend!" Henry's spine straightened as he whipped around, flushing as bright as a beetroot. "We're just friends."

"A friend he kisses outside the school gates when he thinks no one is looking." Emma supplied helpfully, an evil grin on her face.

Regina stopped walking.

"You're too young to be kissing anyone."

Henry groaned. "Mom, I'm nearly 15."

"Ha!" yelled Emma triumphantly. "So you admit it then?"

"You kissed that pirate!" Henry blurted out.

It was Emma's turn to blush.

"You kissed _Hook?"_ the brunette alleged, her brown eyes narrowing into slits. "He wears more makeup than miss Lucas."

"It was a one off."

The eyebrow raised at that comment was slow and deliberate, and simply dripping with attitude. "Perhaps Henry's kiss with Grace was a one off."

_Damn._

What chance did Emma stand, really? Of course Regina would never gang up on Henry. Hell, Regina would probably still take Henry's side if he'd been caught going at it doggy style with Granny. God, that was a thought she didn't want. And Henry could keep a secret about as well as she could, meaning he couldn't.

"Yeah," Henry agreed readily. "But Grace isn't my girlfriend."

"I believe you, dear. But if she _is_ you're welcome to bring her over for dinner."

Emma burst out laughing. The brunette shot her a glare that was as delicious as sin.

"What's so funny, miss Swan?"

"Just the idea of Henry bringing Grace to your house for dinner. You're not, exactly, well-"

"Are you sure want to finish that sentence?"

"-cool."

And then all hell broke lose. In their bickering, neither of them had noticed Henry gathering up a handful of snow. He formed a snow ball and, sniggering, propelled it towards his birth mom's head, where it exploded against the back of her head with a satisfying _thwack._

"Oops, my hand slipped." Henry drawled.

_Sarcastic little bastard, _Emma thought as she rubbed her head, her mouth forming a large 'o' shape. The cold dripping down her neck stung like a bitch and Henry just stood there cackling like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. She'd be having words with Regina later about teaching the kid to play dirty like that, but that was if she didn't kill him first.

"Henry," Regina chastised under her breath, giving him _the _look. "You should have aimed at her face."

Henry grinned and bound over, high fiving his mother as they shared a cruel grin.

And as the pair of them continued to laugh, Emma ducked to the ground slowly and cupped as much snow as she could carry in her hands. When she looked back on the moment, she had no idea what made her do it- a death wish, Regina would say- but right now it seemed like the only idea. She trotted over to them, feigning anger, the snow in her hands behind her back and stopped right before them before crushing the snow into not only Henry's face, but Regina's too. "_That's_ how you aim properly."

Emma had experienced her fair share of fear between being a bail bonds woman and fighting crazed fairytale characters, but nothing compared to icy stab of horror she felt as Regina brushed the snow away from her face and gave her a look that was pure evil queen. She gulped and backed away, stumbling over her own feet.

Henry gave his birth mom a small shove. "Ma, _run."_

When she spoke, Regina's voice was an arctic wind. "Yes dear, _run."_

And run she did, feeling like much like a rabbit evading a hunt. Her feet sank into the snow as she chanced a look back, running made even more difficult because of the hill. The brunette was hot on her tails, eyes glowing purple with magic and a snow ball that was growing rapidly in size trailing behind her. Henry was jogging beside her, struggling to breath from laughing so much.

Of course, Emma's feet chose that moment to fail her. All she could think of as she fell to in the powdery snow was how she hated her dad for giving her the clumsy gene.

"I surrender!" The blonde shouted.

Naturally, Regina's grin only grew wider.

Emma closed her eyes and waited for her punishment, but it never came. A shriek escaped the brunette's lips and Emma opened her eyes in time to see Henry run over to try and catch his mom, but he was too late.

"Regina!" Emma scrambled to her feet as Regina slid back down the hill on her stomach until she crashed into a tree. If this had been anyone but Regina, Emma would have been howling at the almost cartoon like fall.

She exchanged a horrified look with Henry before they both hurtled after her.

"Mom, are you ok?" Henry knelt beside her cautiously. She couldn't blame the kid for looking scared. Emma was tempted to run in the opposite direction.

"Of course I am, dear, but miss Swan won't be." She growled.

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. If the woman could still make threats, she was fine. She chuckled wearily, the sound dying in her throat when Regina looked at her in disgust. She figured she really should know better than to laugh at the evil queen, of all people.

"Let me help you." Henry offered, but Regina batted away his hand.

She shuffled to a sitting position then pulled one leg underneath her, only to push herself up and fall straight back down again as she uttered a cry of pain. Her body sagged against the tree.

_Well crap._

"Uh, what's wrong?" Emma asked, tentatively falling to her knees beside her.

"I think my ankle is broken." The brunette grit out, biting her bottom lip.

Emma recognised the trait as a sign that Regina was in pain, but didn't want to show it. It was a trait so typically _her _that Emma almost smiled. The woman hated showing her emotions to anyone and last night had certainly proved that and she especially hated anyone seeing her vulnerable. Especially her son and her ex-enemy. It was something Emma could understand all too well. You couldn't show those sort of feelings in the system, not if you wanted to survive anyway. She remembered this one kid, Sally, who reminded her a lot of Mary Margaret with her smile and enthusiasm; the kid had been a target for bullies and for siblings who didn't want her there. Eventually she'd stopped smiling.

Regina's voice lulled her from her thoughts. "Give me the first aid kid."

_Super crap._

Emma shuffled from foot to foot, Henry and Regina both staring at her expectantly.

"Unless you have crabs, miss Swan, stop that and give me the first aid kit."

"I, uh, might have forgotten it." She admitted, shoving her hands into her pockets as she stared at the ground.

"Ma!" Henry exclaimed.

"Escuse me?" Regina said, her voice dangerously low. "I thought I heard you say you'd forgotten the first aid kit, but even you woudldn't be that stupid when we have our child with us."

Emma tilted her chin up, looking her in the eye. It's not like she'd done it deliberately. "Can't you just heal it with magic?"

The brunette sucked in a deep breath and Emma could practically see her counting to ten in her head. She wondered if that was something she'd learned from Archie in therapy.

"You know full well I don't possess healing magic."

"Well, you're gonna have to try because you heard right. I forgot the first aid kit."

Regina looked at her furiously. Sure, she'd had her moments in Storybrooke, but Emma had never understood the 'evil' tagged to her name. Until now. Now, it was obvious why she struck fear into the hearts of everyone.

Her eyes flashed purple. Henry stared between them, not sure how to diffuse the situation before it exploded. As it was, he nothing was coming to mind, so he chose to do what Emma did best: run.

"Mom, I'm gonna climb a bit higher and see if I can get a signal to call for help."

Even in her pain, Regina managed to conjure a worried look for her son. How anyone was that instinctively maternal, Emma would never understand. If she'd had Henry from birth the kid would probably have grown up playing in bewteen the traffic on the freeway. "Will you be able to find your way back?"

"Sure. It's stopped snowing, so I'll be able to follow my footprints. And even if I do get lost, I know my way back to the tent."

Regina continued to look worried, but gave him a slight nod. Henry scampered off and Emma looked carefully at Regina, bracing herself for the torrent of insults that were no doubt coming.

Instead, the infuriating woman refused to even look at her, instead glaring at the snow in a frosty silence.

_Great._

Emma sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The hours slipped by in silence, Emma only chancing the occasional coy glance at the brunette. Regina busied herself looking worriedly up at the sky. It had started snowing again and was a billowing grey, promising a storm. Henry's footprints had long been covered. He had no chance of tracing them back. Emma was herself agitated, but chose to show it by pacing up and down, her hands clasped behind her bag, calling out Henry's name everytime she heard a twig snap.

"Will you stop that?" Regina hissed finally. It was the first time she'd spoken in hours and Emma felt a great sense of relief as she basked in the words. Even if it was only to chastise her, anything was better than this deafening silence as she became increasinly worried about Henry.

"I should have gone instead." She muttered.

"Yes, you should." Regina snapped.

Emma stopped her pacing with a sigh and walked over to the tree where she slid down besides Regina.

"I'm sorry." She said earnestly as the time stretched on and Regina showed no sign of relenting. "For Henry, for all of it."

"I don't care." The other woman spat, unmoved by apology.

Emma should have expected it, really. Regina accepted nothing less that begging on hands and knees and even then should would be lucky to be forgiven. "Would it help if I said I'm _really _sorry. Like this is the most sorry I've ever been. Well, apart from the time I-"

Regina silenced her a throaty growl. "Spare me, miss Swan. Henry is missing, I have a broken ankle and that is _your _fault. Now we're going to have to return home. Not only have you ruined my Christmas, but you've ruined Henry's and that, dear, is unforgiveable."

Anger erupted in Emma's own chest like a volcano. This wasn't her fault. Not completely anyway. "I told you not to wear those stupid heels! Seriously, who comes camping in heels anyway apart from royalty?" She smacked her forehead. "But oh wait, stupid me, you are the evil queen and you have to keep up appearances. Couldn't have people seeing you slum it with someone like me, could you?"

And then Regina exploded. It was almost a relief. The blonde had been expecting this from the moment she decided to shove snow in the woman's face. A part of her had _wanted _it.

"I came with you on this trip in spite of my better opinion and you _dare _to blame me for this? You're worse than your mother; you ruin everything you touch with your bullheadedness."

Well, Emma hadn't been expecting that. She stared at Regina, who looked unapologetic as sin. She pointed at herself and smiled hollowly.

"Yeah, that's me, isn't? Emma-can't-do-anything-right- Swan," She sighed. She'd had enough of Regina. Sure, she'd screwed up, but no sane person would blame her for them falling over. But then, when had Regina ever responded like a normal person? "All I wanted was for the kid to have a nice Christmas with _both _of his moms and I can't even give him that. It's no wonder my parents didn't want me."

Regina's eye brows shot up. "Don't be so melodramatic. That's hardly what I meant."

Emma stared at her incredulously. "No, I know exactly what you meant. Well you know what Regina, fuck you. _Fuck you. _I'm tired of your crap."

She hauled herself to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that you aren't." Emma said spitefully.

"Some saviour you are," the brunette spat. "Running away like you always do."

Emma almost screamed in frustration as kicked the bark of the tree. She couldn't really leave Regina here in spite of the fact that at the moment she really didn't care if she froze. She flopped back down into the snow, trying to focus on Henry.

"Don't talk to me, ok?"

Regina harrumphed her agreement and Emma was just calming down when, minutes later, the silence was broken again.

"My mother always told me things get said in the heat of moment." The brunette murmured in a timid voice that was entirely out of character for her.

"Is that your idea of an apology?"

Regina scoffed. "No."

Silence.

"Perhaps."

An icy breeze blew through the air and they huddled closer, almost instinctively.

"Emma," She whispered, biting her lip. "I _am _sorry."

And she really was. As soon as she'd said those things to Emma, she was sorry. The blonde wasn't the only one who said things without thinking sometimes. Her stomach was churning guility. She wasn't that person anymore. She didn't want to treat anyone like that, especially not Emma, a woman she cared about more than she dared to admit to herself. She knew she needed to stop lashing out at people, but it was difficult to change the habit of a lifetime and she could only hope Emma understood that.

Emma surprised her by taking hold of one gloved hand and bringing it over to rest in her lap. "It's ok."

Regina could only stare at her.

"Well, it's not." She admitted. "But we're both worried about Henry. I'm sorry too."

"Don't be." Regina uttered softly, looking determindly at her feet. "You were only trying to have fun and I- I overreacted."

"You could say that again." Emma muttered.

Regina smiled faintly, digging the tips of her boots into the snow. "I suppose I could. Snow-" she frowned, "your mother loves you more than anything, don't ever doubt that, Emma. And you're a good mother to Henry. A little careless perhaps, but good nonetheless."

And then Emma was grinning, her bad mood gone as quickly as it had come. Only Regina could simutaneously compliment and insult her. It was trait she both admired and hated.

"I'm a good mother, eh?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck, dear."

Emma's grin grew and she started playing with the hand resting in her lap, half expecting Regina to yank it away. She didn't, though. She wondered if it would always be like this, if they'd have a raging argument then end up sat side by side holding hands. Emma sure hoped so. There was something nice about the way the woman's hand felt in hers, almost like it was supposed to be there.

"You know," Emma began, tracing the back of Regina's hand through her glove. "_I_ could try healing you with magic."

"You could." Regina agreed.

Emma smiled, reluctantly dropping the hand as she crawled around to Regina's front and carefully rolled up her trouser leg, concious of the wince it provoked. She tossed her gloves to one side.

"I'll be gentle."

"You better be."

She grasped the ankle gently in her hands, stroking the smooth skin. "What do I do?"

"Close your eyes." Regina commanded. "Good, now listen to what is around you, feel beyond yourself and tap into your magic. It's inside you, Emma. You just need to feel it."

Emma listened to the mournful howl of the wind and the leaves exchanging dark whispers; she listened to the screaming crows and to the sound of her own breathing; and she listened to Regina's shallow breaths and the way they came out in small puffs.

"I- I feel it." She gasped.

"Excellent." Regina praised, her eyes half closed. "Now imagine it moving through your body and leaving your fingertips. Guide it, Emma, and then focus on what you want to, but nothing else."

Emma could feel a warmth pulsing through her as solidly as her heartbeat. It felt different to when she used magic before. Magic required a certain state of mind, but she'd never actually felt her own magic inside of her until now. This felt strange and powerful and everything she'd imagined it to be and more. For the first time, she understood how Regina had been made a slave to her magic. It would be all too easy to be seduced by this feeling. This was thrilling; this was _ecstacy._

And then there was Regina. The other woman's skin scalded her palm, setting every nerve in her body alight. She could _hear _the brunette's heartbeat thumping away inside of her chest as Emma's hands moved rythmically over her ankle.

"Heal me, Emma." Regina murmured throatily, throwing her head back. "You can do this. I trust you."

Emma concentrated as a pearly white substance spilled from her fingertrips and entwined around Regina's swollen ankle. They both opened their eyes and watched in awe as it continued to hover for several minutes before diffusing into the crisp air.

"It's- did it work?" Emma asked shakily. A tremble gripped her body and she suddenly felt freezing. She pulled her coat tighter around her. She was surprised when Regina's hand cupped her face and tilted her head upwards.

"Breathe, Emma. Healing magic requires a lot of energy."

The blonde swallowed and nodded, counting her breaths as her heartbeat returned to normal. Regina offered no words of comfort, but somehow just her presence was enough to calm Emma down.

"You did it." Regina smiled at her, wiggling her foot, and it was the first genuine smile Emma had seen her display so far. "Thank you."

Emma chuckled. "You're welcome. It was all my fault after all."

Regina rolled her eyes, but continued to smile.

The blonde bit her lip and extended a hand to Regina's face.

The brunette froze, the smile slipping from her face into a more serious expression than Emma had ever seen her wear.

"You've got snow in your hair." Emma told her softly, brushing her fingers through the dark locks. Regina leaned into her touch.

Electricity crackled in the air between them and they both moved forward at the same time.

Emma's eyes were drawn to Regina's lips as she flicked out a tongue and licked them. Emma parted her lips and moved even closer-

"Mom! Ma!" A voice called.

_Henry._

"Henry!" Regina shouted instantly, springing away from Emma. She stood up- thankfully- with ease, as graceful as ever.

"Sorry, I got a signal and managed to get the ranger for this area to come and find me," he gestured to the disgruntled man behind him. "but we got a bit lost on the way back."

"That's ok, I'm just glad your safe." Regina threw her arms around him in a crushing hug, meeting Emma's eyes over his shoulders.

Emma met her gaze, but quickly looked away.

_Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck, _she thought.

They'd been that close to kissing. _Kissing. _She'd almost played tonsil tennis with Regina, of all people.

This holiday had just become a lot more complicated than she'd anticipated.

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide**

**4\. DO practise healing magic in case of emergencies, or in case some careless person forgets the first aid kit.**

**-By Emma Swan**


	3. A Paradigm Shift

**AN: So it's been about one million years since I've updated this, but I'm finally done with uni and my mental health is in a place where I feel inspired to write again, so I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be updating once a week from now on :-)**

* * *

_'Cause you play me like a symphony,  
play me 'till your fingers bleed,_  
_I'm your greatest masterpiece,_  
_you ruin me._

You Ruin Me- **The Veronicas**

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide.**

**Confessing feelings of any sort whilst isolated with no way of escape, especially if those feelings are romantic, probably isn't a good idea.**

**5\. DO NOT take advice about your love life from your fourteen year old child.**

**\- By Emma Swan**

* * *

It was two in the morning and Emma Swan couldn't sleep; it was two in the morning and Emma Swan was still wide awake, shuffling around noisily in her sleeping bag; it was two in the morning and she was lying there with the memory of her's and Regina's almost-kiss echoing again and again in the depths of her heart. What little sleep she had managed had been plagued with those soft lips, the colour of red roses, with eyes the colour of warm honey and the feeling of velvet hair beneath her fingertips. It was both too much and yet somehow not enough.

Their lips hadn't even touched, but the blonde knew this wasn't a simple moment of lust that could be quenched with a frantic fumble and shy goodbye. Whatever the hell it was, it was something real. Something raw and desperate that pumped through her veins with an icy chill, both scaring and exciting her.

All those months she'd spent turning up at the brunette's home with a couple of beers in her hand and a smile on her face under the guise of friendship or wanting to see Henry, all that time spent bickering about everything from Mary Margaret, to what Henry should eat for breakfast, had lead to this. How had she been so blind?

By God, she cared about Regina. Without her noticing it, the woman had become an important fixture in her life, the person she valued above all others, only second to Henry. She was her friend and her family. No matter how bizarre or stressful her day at been, the brunette was the one person Emma could rely on to steady her; she was always there, cooking lasagne or apple pie on Miffin street, armed ready with her acerbic wit and a tenderness so subtle that if she blinked she'd miss it. They understood each other in a way Emma would never have thought possible.

In that moment Emma Swan had had a paradigm shift, a life changing moment, and now she fucking _knew._

It wasn't love. Not yet. But it could be.

As sure the sun rises, it _could _be.

And for the first time in her life, she didn't want to run away. She wanted finish what they almost started earlier, but, more than that, she wanted to make Regina happy because that is what would make Emma happy. They were already a family, but it was only now Emma had realised it, and the thought flooded her very soul with an indescribable joy.

* * *

The next morning found her clambering from her tent, yawning widely, exhausted after the handful of hours she'd actually spent sleeping instead of mulling over this _thing _with Regina.

"Morning, ma," Henry said, thrusting a steaming cup of coffee into her hands, warming her instantly. She hummed in contentment as the hot liquid trickled down her throat and into her belly.

"Where's your mom?"

Henry cocked his head, waving a box of chocolate chip flavoured pop-tarts towards Regina's test. "In there," He told her, crumbs spraying from his mouth. Hell knows the kid hadn't picked up Regina's impeccable dining etiquette. "Getting ready or something."

"Do you wanna come for a quick walk down by the lake with me?" The blonde asked, swallowing another mouthful of coffee.

Henry shrugged, which Emma took as a tentative 'yes'.

"Come on, I'll race you!" and she'd already taken off at a sprint, leaving Henry yelling after her.

"Cheat." He puffed, clutching at his sides when he finally reached a grinning Emma at the lakeside.

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Never said I played fair, kid. And oi, you shouldn't be eating pop-tarts for breakfast! What would your mom say?" She snatched the remaining pop-tart from his hand and crammed it whole in her mouth, crunching it loudly(something she would never have gotten away with had Regina been there).

"Ma!" Henry lifted up a finger, squinting at his chuckling idiot of a mother. "I'm telling mom you're trying to starve me."

The blonde raised a brow in an expression of extreme smugness that provoked a scowl from her little dark haired urchin. "Then you'd have to admit that you were eating them for breakfast to begin with."

Henry makes a production of considering this. "Fine. You don't get me in trouble, I don't get you in trouble. Deal?"

"Deal." Emma grabbed his hand a shook it enthusiastically as they shared a secret smile; both parties would do anything to avoid being in trouble with Regina. The woman was downright terrifying when she was riled up about something.

"Now are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" He grabbed the mug from her hands and quickly downed the remainer of the coffee as Emma stared at him, her jaw slack.

Since when did Henry drink _coffee? _And when had he become perceptive enough to pick up on her feelings? Although in fairness she wouldn't have been surprised if she had a neon sign on her forehead saying 'I have the hots for Regina Mills!' considering how much time she had spent thinking about the infuriating woman. God knows how she would react in front of Regina herself; she felt twitchy and vulnerable and the last thing she needed was to blurt out her dumb feelings. Slow and steady was surely the best approach with a woman like Regina, who kept her walls high than the Empire State Building. That's why she'd come down to the lake. She needed space to think.

"There's nothing bothering me." She said finally.

Henry scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. His chest was puffed out with such sass that Emma might have well been talking with Regina herself. "Yeah, sure thing. And maybe pigs really do fly. You're only ever this annoying-"

"Hey!" She jabbed him in the side. "I'm not annoying!"

"-when there's something bothering you, so spill."

She glared at him and he glared back. _The little bastard._

"Maybe there is." She she nodded at last, looking at her feet. God, was she really about to admit to her 14 year old son that she had a crush on his other mother? She really must be every bit the idiot Regina always claimed.

He looked at her expectantly. "And that is...?" He prodded.

_"__I- uh- like someone." She blurted out, cringing at her own words. ___Like someone? ___Really, Swan?_

"Ok..." He said slowly, considering her words with a mature expression. "You gonna tell me who it is?"

"No."

"It's not Hook, is it?"

Gagging, Emma clutched her throat. "Christ, Henry, __no!"__

Killian Jones had trying to win her back since their break-up, over two years ago. Not a week went by without either flowers, chocolate, or even a poem comparing Emma to a ship, turning up on her doorstep. It didn't help that her mother continued interfering at every turn, insistent that Emma would be far happier if she found her true love.

"So who?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Regina. Your __mom___." _She whispered shyly. It suddenly washed over her with an intensity brighter than the sun that she wanted to tell people; she wanted Regina to know. A smile broke out across her face and she felt giddy, almost intoxicated, with feeling.

Henry's mouth fell open as he gaped at her, lips moving wordlessly. "You're- you're joking, right?" He managed after a long moment.

And Emma felt her heart jolt. If Henry- the most important person in her world- didn't approve of this, then she would never find out whatever the hell this thing with Regina was; sorrow froze her soul with the thought of it, or never being with Regina. But she would do it. For Henry.

She began to pace, running her hand through her golden locks. "I'm not kidding, Henry."

He looked at her seriously, before his face broke into a small smile as he gave a careless shrug. "It makes sense, I guess."

Emma choked. "__What?"__

This whole thing made about as much sense as people who didn't like bear claws.

Henry continued to smile and Emma could practically see the look in his eyes, filled with devilment, the one he got when he was hatching a new operation. She knew now how Regina felt when she was on the receiving ends of one of his bloody-brilliants plots. What had she been thinking telling her fourteen year old son, who was a bigger busy body than even Mary Margaret?

"I mean, yeah-" He continued, flapping his arms around in the way he did when he was excited about something. "-you're the Saviour and she's the Evil Queen. It's sort of like a twist on a typical fairy tale ending."

Christ. Emma should have known he'd make it about true-fucking-love sooner or later. In many ways, Henry was a young man now, but his fascination with 'happy endings' was, unfortunately, something that hadn't left him yet, although Emma supposed she should be happy about that; it meant no one had broken his heart.

"So you're not- I dunno- angry?" She blurted out.

He scratched his head. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because we're both women." She murmured, looking intently at her feet.

Henry only stared in confusion, as though that had never even crossed his mind. Knowing Henry, it probably hadn't. "'cause not. Your my moms." He said, like it explained everything.

"Come here," She commanded, and he did. She folded him into a massive hug and squeezed him, breathing him in. "I'm so proud of you, you know?"

And she was. How many kids would have had his response after the amount of confusing shit he'd already been through in his short life?

"Ma, gerroff me!" He squirmed away, cheeks bright, smoothing his hair.

"What should I do?" Asking for advice from a kid, about her love life nonetheless. Her life really had reached a new low.

Henry stared at her as though she's gone crazy. She probably had. "Uh, tell her?"

The blonde began a slow walk back to their tents, Henry trotting along beside her.

__Tell her. __

Easier said than done. She figured 'Hey, Regina, I think you're hot and wondered if you'd like to date me?' probably wouldn't go down well. It would at best earn her that infuriatingly sexy glare, at worst, a biting rejection. No, she needed to tread carefully, let her know subtly. Regina would need to think it was her idea or she'd never go for it.

__Tell her.__

* * *

But as it turned out, the blonde didn't get much of a chance to confess her feelings that morning. When they made it back to camp, Regina was on them like a hound, a pop-tart wrapper clutched in her fist as she demanded to know why Emma had been 'feeding their son rubbish with no nutritional value'. Emma had figured the safe option would be to say she ate them all (it was believable-she'd managed an entire box in one sitting in the past), but this only fueled a half hour long speech about how she had better start taking more care of her body if she wanted to make it past fifty.

Now, at last, after a two hour walk which none of them had enjoyed, they had finally made it to today's destination and activity: treasure hunting.

Treasure hunting, much to Regina's horror, in a dark, cold cave.

After another ten minutes of convincing the brunette to wear the safety helmet with the fitted flashlight, they were finally making their way down a steep incline. Henry had ran off in front, muttering something about them needing some 'adult time', much to Emma's embarrassment. Talk about subtle as a brick. The little horror. That was the last time she told Henry a secret.

"Nice down here, isn't it?" She joked. Whatever Henry might think, in the middle of a cave with a grumbling Regina didn't seem like much of a setting to tell Regina how she felt, much less to inspire romance.

A muscle in the side of Regina's face ticked involuntarily and Emma grimaced; other than to shout at her, the woman had barely spoken two words to her all day.

"I think we should talk about what happened." She took a deep breath, very much aware she was digging her own grave. "You know, the other day, when we almost kissed."

Steeling herself, Emma looked determinedly ahead of her, waiting with baited breath.

But she waited for nothing.

Silence continued to devour them, like a demon feasting on flesh.

"Well, don't you wanna say something?" Emma demanded, an annoyed edge creeping in her voice. Here she was, trying to find some way to pour her heart out, while Regina remained as stoic as ever, a look of supreme disinterest on her face. "Anything at all?"

Regina parted her lips, on the verge of expressing herself, but turned away at the last second and huffed, beginning to walk fast enough that Emma had to jog to keep up.

Emma closed her eyes and counted to ten, balling her hands into fists. Why did Regina always have to make her work so hard? It seemed like they were always playing some twisted game, but Emma was always the one who had to concede defeat first. She supposed Regina wouldn't be _Regina_ if she acted like a normal, functioning human being.

"I wanted to kiss you!" She cried out, desperately. "And not just because of the magic."_  
_

Regina stopped in her tracks and the muscles of her shoulders knotted with tension. Puffing out a shaky breath, Emma stepped towards her, her hands seeking the brunette's as she turned her around gently. "I wanted to kiss you," She murmurs. "I _want_ to kiss you, Regina."

The annoyance at being grabbed melted away, but Emma couldn't discern the emotions flitting across the brunette's face. If she didn't know better, Emma would have said she looked vulnerable, that she had battered away until she had found that solitary chink in her armour.

She took another step towards her, still gripping her hands even though her palms were sweating like crazy. "I care about you so damn much." She confessed in a gentle, almost pleading tone of voice. "And I didn't even realise until yesterday. How crazy is that, huh?"

Regina's gaze tilted towards the floor, a worried crease appearing between her brows. "Emma, please stop..."

"If you really mean it, I'll stop and I'll never bring this up ever again, but I'm asking you to trust me. I know you're scared and so am I, but I felt something. And I know you did too." She stepped closer still, resting her forehead against the other woman's. Their hot breath misted together and she smelt of an orchard, just like in Emma's dreams.

Emma's left hand found the curve of her waist and Regina's own fell against the breadth of the blonde's chest as she pulled her close. They melted together, like two pieces of hot buttered toasted. Emma couldn't have said anything else even if she wanted to. She dipped her head down to the brunette's level and captured her mouth in a long, searing kiss, their ridiculous hats clashing together.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Emma kissed her over and over, sighing into her mouth contentedly. "You're so fucking __everything, __you know?" She murmured shakily.

A flush sparkled on Regina's cheeks, creeping down her neck as they drew apart, still as close as possible, which wasn't close enough.

And then Regina was grabbing holding of her shoulders, kissing __her. __Their lips collided, this time blazing with intensity. It felt like an array of shooting stars was exploding inside Emma's stomach. Her back smashed into the wall, the sharp rocks bruising her back, and she barely had time to say 'ouch' before Regina's lips were on hers again, aggressive, searching for answers.

Emma wanted to stay like this forever, losing herself in the softness of Regina's lips, but she knew that this was the easy part. It was the talking, the discussing their feelings that would present a problem. With a sad pang, she pushed Regina away from her gently and grabbed a hold of her hands, her thumbs circling her palms. The other woman was panting, her eyes ablaze with fire and her lips plump and moist, her dark locks falling haphazardly in front of her face. She wasn't looking at Emma.

"Regina..."

"No." Regina snapped suddenly, wrenching her hands away. "Get off of me."

Emma looked up, flushed and confused, and was met with furious, brown eyes.

The brunette began to shuffle backwards, smoothing out her clothes and wiping her lips in a childish gesture on the back of her hands.

"I'll tell you exactly what I felt, miss Swan." She sneered, her eyes the colour of sin. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She spat, hissing the words as though they were venom.

And oh how it stung, so painfully, right down through the core of her soul.

"Regina-" Emma began brokenly, reaching out a hand.

"I felt nothing." She repeated icily, storming away into the darkness of the cave.

She didn't wait around long enough to hear Emma's heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide  
**

**6\. DO find that fourteen old child and promise to ground him until he's forty.**

**-By Emma Swan**


	4. When Everything is Enough

_I don't eat  
I don't sleep_  
_I do nothing but think of you_  
_You keep me under your spell_

Under Your Skin- **Desire**

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide  
**

**Running off into the wilderness with no real idea of where you're heading probably isn't the best idea and is likely to end in injury, physical or otherwise.**

**7\. If needs must and you simply have to escape for a few hours, DO NOT run off without warning your fellow campers.**

**-By Emma Swan**

* * *

The 24th of December, Christmas Eve, came in the blink of an eye.

And yet, instead of being sat around the campfire with her family, Emma Swan saw the day in alone, downing ale in a quaint pub called 'The Wayside Inn', well on her way to becoming absolutely slaughtered.

She had known this holiday might not be easy; taking a woman like Regina camping was never going to be a recipe for fun, but she'd never expected things to get fucked up so royally. It was all her fault, as usual. If only she'd kept her stupid, big mouth shut. As if Regina could possibly like someone like _her? _Regina was well mannered and perfect right down to her manicured nails. Emma was loud, uncouth and and didn't always bother to cover her mouth when she burped. It was no wonder Regina had pushed her away so violently- deep down, Emma knew she still resembled that shabby, unlovable orphan who no one wanted.

It had been two days since their- their whatever the hell had happened- since their intense snog turned sour type thing. At first, Emma had been furious. She'd charged back to their camp site and tore down Regina's tent and was all set for walking to the airport rather than spend another second in _her _company. But she couldn't do that to Henry. He'd be gutted if she left for Christmas. The kid had already dealt with enough disappointments in having Emma for a mother.

Not that what she had done was much better. She'd taken off without a word, walking miles and miles in the snow until she found this place, booked a room and had spent the last two days drinking herself stupid until the ache in her heart wasn't so strong.

Now, she wasn't furious anymore. Only sad and heart broken. She missed Regina like hell and hated herself for it.

The woman had taken her feelings and crushed them in her palm, and yet, here was Emma, longing for her in the same way you yearn for summer after a difficult winter. Hell, the woman _was _her summer. Without her, the world seemed so _lonely _and _dark, _feelings Emma hadn't truly experienced in a long time.

She checked her wristwatch.

12.45am.

_Fuck._

It had been Christmas Eve for almost an hour and she hadn't even noticed. She grabbed her pint of cidre (apple cidre, because apparently everything felt the need to remind her of Regina) and down the remainder in three long gulps.

"You ok, lady?" The barman ambled over. He had a face which was as wrinkled as corrugated card board and kind eyes. He'd given Emma a lot of drinks on the house over the past few days and kept bringing her hot meals, even when she didn't ask for them. "You've been lookin' mighty blue these past two days and no one should be sad the night before Christmas."

"Mind your own business and get me another drink." She snapped.

He dipped his head. "Sure thing, lady." He began to walk away and Emma put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

He considered that. "Whoever he is and whatever he's done-"

"She," Emma croaked, tears springing from her eyes. "It's she."

He nodded. "She. Whatever your lady's done, don't think on it now. Not tonight. I can see you're a good sort and you oughta be happy."

He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose, snuffling loudly.

The barman clapped her on the shoulders, which only made Emma cry harder. "Things will sort 'emselves out. They always do."

But they wouldn't. Not this time. Emma couldn't go back to being friends with Regina, not after this. She didn't tell him that, though. She flashed him a watery smile. "You're right, I guess."

"In your case they might be sortin' themselves out sooner rather than later." The barman chuckled, his eyes turning towards the door, which had just banged open, cold air rushing into the warm inn. Emma followed his gaze and froze.

_Regina._

She was here, in the inn, her hair messy and damp with snow, dark shadows under her chocolate eyes. Her brown eyes searched the room desperately until they fell on Emma, where they widened with a thousand different emotions. And then she was storming over and dragging Emma from her seat and back out of the door until they were alone, snow flurrying around them.

Regina invaded her personal space and for a moment Emma thought she might kiss her, but then she was falling, landing in the powdery snow with a soft _thud._

"Where the hell you _been?" _Regina screamed, her voice chilling Emma far more than the arctic wind. "It's been two days. _Two _days!" She towered over the blonde, her eyes flashing purple with suppressed magic. "Henry has been-"

"No!" Emma exploded, all the rage, all the sorrow of the last two days pouring out as slammed her fist into the snow. "Fuck you, Regina. You don't get to use Henry as a guilt trip. _You _did this!"

Not heeding her warning, or perhaps so lost in her anger she didn't notice, Regina ploughed on. "-worried sick. What sort of mother are you?"

The words slapped Emma in the face. She flushed a bright, angry crimson. "No!" She spat. "_No!_ You don't get to yell at me! You don't get to say anything at all! I'll be there for Christmas day then I'm out of this fucking place and you Henry can enjoy the rest of this bullshit _holiday!_"

"No, fuck _you, _Emma Swan." Regina bellowed, the snow framing her hair like some bizarre halo. "The search and rescue team have been looking for you. Henry thought you were dead! _I _ thought you were dead, but here you are, getting drunk off your face on beer!"

Her heart panged at the thought of Henry being worried about her, but her anger at Regina clouded it almost immediately. "Like you'd care if I was dead in some ditch at the bottom of some mountain," She sneered. "You feel nothing, remember? Nothing at all?"

In front of her, Regina froze mid tirade, her face paling until it was as white as the snow. Her hands were trembling violently and Emma's stomach gave a satisfactory lurch of glee as she watched the guilty look wash over Regina's face. Her words had struck home and for once Emma was in the lead, was one step ahead in their twisted game.

Then Regina was falling to her knees beside Emma and throwing her arms around her, pulling her flush against her body and breathing in the scent of her hair. "You idiot!" She sneered in a strangled voice. Then, more softly. "You idiot. Of course I'd care."

It was only then Emma noticed how cold she was, not having had time to layer up before being hauled outside and dumped in the snow. Her bare arms were soaked with melted snow and her tank top was clinging to her skin. Her teeth chattered and a tremble wracked through her body. Regina pulled her closer, her hands creating blazing trails across every inch of her bare skin, fingers tousling her hair softly, like they might a kitten. The brunette wouldn't take her hands off of her, as though making sure she really was there and it wasn't all some horrid dream.

Emma choked back a sob.

Regina made hushing sounds.

God, she was here. She was really here, holding her in the way her body had been aching for the past two days. But it was only because she felt guilty. Or because she didn't want Henry to hate her, most likely.

It was too much for Emma. She tried to unfold herself from the tangle of arms, but the other woman only gripped her tighter. "Let me go, Regina. Please."

She couldn't do this. She couldn't stand to be here, in her arms. Saviour or not, there was only so much a person could bear, and Emma had almost reached her limit. This Regina, hot one moment, icy the next, so damn tender as quick as she was downright cruel, was more than Emma could cope with right now.

"I won't let you go. No."

"No?"

"No." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired," Emma confessed quietly, glancing down at where Regina was clutching at her hand like a lifeline, the struggle draining out of her. "I don't want to fight anymore. You made it perfectly clear what you think of me. Please, just let me go."

"What exactly do I think of you?"

And Emma was an orphan again, watching as yet another car drove away with a beaming child in the back, a child that wasn't her. That was _never _her. "That I'm not good enough for you." She admitted brokenly.

Regina gaped at her, for once gracelessly, and tightened her hold on her hand. The pressure was almost painful now. "Is- is that really what you think?"

Her voice broke and, even in her anger, Emma's heart clenched for her. She shrugged non-nonchalantly, looking straight ahead at the colourful lights dotted about the village.

"Emma, look at me," Regina commands, grabbing her chin and carefully tilting her chin upwards. She pressed her lip against her forehead and Emma's soul ached with confusion of it all. Brown eyes pinned her green ones in place and silence stretched between them. After several beats, Regina's lips parted. "Emma, you are more than enough. If anything you are too much."

"Then why?" Emma asked hollowly, unable to prevent the whining note that had crept into her voice.

The brunette shivered and closed her eyes, giving a long sigh. "I'm afraid. Everyone I care about ends up hurt." She looked at Emma, her eyes for once open, glowing with worry. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have."

The brunette winced. "I- Emma I'm so sorry. Really. I- of course I feltsomething. I panicked, but I'm sick of fighting it."

A lightness which she hadn't felt in days swelled inside Emma's chest like a balloon, pushing away all the sadness and other crap she had been drowning in. It was a long way from ok and Emma still _hurt, _but she was sick of dealing with it all. Sometime soon, it would burst back into life and, knowing them, would manifest itself in an explosive argument, rich with brutal jibes and fire of both the literal and metaphorical kind. But, for now, maybe they could just _be._

Because Regina had _felt _something. She was cared about; she was wanted. And that was everything.

"Then don't. Don't fight it anymore." And, unable to stop herself, Emma leaned in and brushed her lips against her, feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the cold rush through her.

Regina pushed her away gently and placed a finger on Emma's lips. "We should talk first. But let's wait until after Christmas."

_Wait._

Emma could do that. She could wait. She felt like she'd already spent her whole life just waiting for this woman to come into her life. If Emma was poetry, Regina was her meaning, the rhythm to her incomplete rhymes. What was one more day?

She trembled.

"You're cold." Regina murmured against her cheek, moving her lips to kiss it gently.

"So are you." Emma returned.

And Regina laughed, a joyous, throaty sound of the likes she hadn't in years. She laughed at the absurdity of it all- of herself, and her cursed, cruel tongue which had almost lost her someone she held dear; of Emma, running away like a scalded child and now _this: _the pair of them kissing on a snow covered ground, both drenched to the bone and shivering. It was so typically _them. _They certainly both had a flare for the dramatic.

Emma cocked her head quizzically and Regina cupped her cheek and kissed her, unable to stop herself now Emma was here, so warm and pliable in her arms.

The brunette only shook her head, clambering to her feet and pulling Emma up by the hand. Neither of them made a move to let go.

"Where's Henry?"

"Sleeping. He's in the other inn in the village, the one up the road."

"You must be tired." Emma said softly.

In a gesture so uncharacteristic of her, Regina shrugged, eliciting a smile from the blonde. "I couldn't sleep until I knew you were safe."

For the first time Emma felt a pang of guilt. She could only imagine how she'd have felt if Regina had gone wandering off into the wilderness with no word of where she'd gone.

"I'm sorry."

Regina looked at her and shrugged again with a shy smile: a smile of fresh starts. "It doesn't matter." She said, tucking a stray lock of drenched, blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma nodded and then both fell silent as Regina lead her up the road, their footprints as close as possible in the snow. Emma swung their hands unconsciously in an almost childlike way, but Regina, of all people, didn't seem to mind. To the contrary, she squeezed Emma's hand tightly as a soft smile graced her face. The blonde grinned back like an idiot.

No, things weren't _OK._

But they could be.

And for now that was enough.

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide**

**8\. If you find yourself sat in the snow in the middle of a blizzard, DO persuade someone to sit alongside with you to give you snuggles. This preserves body heat. It's the only logical response, really.**

**-By Emma Swan****  
**


	5. How to Not Cook Bacon and Just Desserts

_I got a heart rush,  
it's slowing down,  
I got it real bad,  
want everything she has._

Girl Crush- **Little Big Town**

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide**

**Food, as you are of course aware, is necessary to survive, especially in such a volatile place as the wilderness. **

**9\. If you are not a capable cook, DO NOT attempting anything, and, under no circumstances, bite the hand that feeds you.**

**-by Emma Swan**

* * *

The air was thick and ripe as they strolled into the small room Regina had rented for the night. The only sound was the gentle growl of Henry's snores from the other room. They stood inside the doorway, holding hands as they stared- or glared, in Regina's case- at the double bed. Now they were no longer sat outside in the snow, everything suddenly seemed terribly daunting and nerve-wracking. Regina cleared her throat.

"We'll have have to share a bed, I suppose. I really didn't expect to find you tonight. I don't have a spare nighty for you to sleep in." Regina muttered, untangling her hand from Emma's and moving to the wardrobe, where she rifled through it and plucked out a shirt and some trousers. "These will have to do, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that's ok." Emma answered, her teeth chattering. "D-do y-ou have a t-toothbrush I could borrow?"

"You can use mine."

"Cool." Emma mumbled, darting into the bathroom and away from the stifling awkwardness she was feeling stood alone in a room with Regina and a bed. Things had been so easy, painful, yet easy, when they were holding each other as the snow flurried around them, but now the tension was palpable. Emma would rather them be exchanging their usual sharp barbs than whatever this was; it felt like they were waiting for something to give.

She found Regina's toothbrush, some expensive looking, blue thing, and took her time scrubbing away at her teeth. She splashed some warm water on her face, peeled off her soaked clothes and slipped into the shirt and trousers Regina had provided, instantly feeling a little warmer. Checking herself out in the mirror, she looked like she was about to go to a business meeting. Rolling her eyes to cover up the embarrassment at how ridiculous she felt, Emma slipped back into the bedroom.

Regina was perched on the edge of the bed in a pretty, silk nightgown, her hands gripping at the quilt as her chocolate eyes landed on Emma nervously. Emma tried to smile, but she was pretty sure it came out as a grimace. She padded over to the opposite side of the bed, where she flopped down and swung her legs over the side, tucking her knees against her chest.

A coil of heat unfurled in the pit of Emma's stomach as Regina stiffly crawled in beside her, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed so there was still a few inches of space between them. Even so, she could still feel the heat radiating from the brunette's body and she instinctively shuffled a little closer- she couldn't help herself. After two days of pure longing, having the woman this close was just too damn much.

The two women shimmied down the bed to lay awkwardly on their backs, both of them staring at the ceiling in silence. Emma reached over and flicked of the switch on the bedside lamp. Darkness fell over the room like a blanket. "Goodnight, Regina." Emma murmured.

"Goodnight, Emma."

But neither of them closed their eyes.

The atmosphere in the room was thick and heavy, like the haziness of a thunderstorm in a tropical forest . Emma's heart pounded in chest as she scooted a few inches to her left, closer towards Regina.

Regina moved too, subtly shuffling nearer and nearer to the centre of the bed until their arms were pressed together, bare skin against bare skin.

Emma sucked in a deep breath, her whole body trembling, but it wasn't from the cold anymore. She rolled carefully onto her side, with Regina following suit, and they searched for each other's eyes through the night; she could just about make out the contours of her face. Her mouth went dry as she reached through the darkness, her hand enclosing around Regina's; she grazed her fingertips across the inside of her wrist.

"Emma," The brunette sighed softly, her heart flutter in wildly. "Emma, _you _are so _everything." _She breathed.

Emma jolted as she recognized the words she had uttered to Regina in the cave, the words that had been so cruelly thrown back at her. She shuffled closer still, her breathing growing faster and deeper. She tugged on her companion's wrist, pulling her flush against her body. Both their breaths were rasped out in coy, shallow tones as they noses nudged against each other. Regina's free hand found her shoulder and traced the outline of Emma's bicep, all the way down to the curve of her waist.

"Emma, you are-." The name fell from Regina's lips like shooting stars, sending tinlges rippling down the blonde's spine, where an ocean of tension was pooled.

But whatever she was, Emma would never find out, for she in that moment she closed the remaining distance between them and gently pressed her lips against Regina's. They bodies melted together beneath the sheets as warmth exploded in the pits of their stomachs. They'd kissed before, but this was their first _real _kiss, filled with promises instead of uncertainty.

Neither of them were quite sure how long it went on for, whether a minute or an hour, but it lasted until their eyes were heavy and their bodies were overcome with the silence of sleep.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open as the early morning light crept through the window. She blinked rapidly through the lingering haze of sleep and glanced around the room, the previous night coming back to her in a flurry of emotions: her crying at the bar. Regina finding her and dragging her outside into the cold; the confession that she _did _feel something and, finally, the memory of warm arms encircling her and soft lips pressing kisses against the small of her neck.

Her eyes widened as reality slammed home. Gods, Regina actually _liked _her. Butterflies fluttered excitedly in her stomach and she could do little to stop the ridiculous, cheesy grin spreading across her face. She rolled over, mindful of Regina, and stuffed her face into the pillow, her body still humming from the ghost of Regina's fingers. She felt like a silly school with her first crush, but she couldn't bring herself to feel embarrassed because Regina liked _her: _clumsy, loud and rash Emma Swan, of all people.

The woman in question was still sound asleep, her chest rising and falling quietly. Her hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. One arm was draped across Emma's waist and the other was bunched into her pillow. Emma had never seen her looking so, well, messy- but she had also never looked more beautiful than she had in that moment, with a serene, peaceful expression softening her whole face.

She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, moving Regina's arm before gently untangling herself from the bed sheets. It was only 7.30 AM. Henry was never up before midday unless he had school and, in spite of what Emma had previously thought, his mom was much the same.

She slipped out of bed, still wearing the ridiculous suit combination, shivering a little as she pushed open the door of the bedroom, making her way through the hallway and into the kitchen. She hummed to herself as she clattered through the cupboards and fridge, resolving to make them a mini fry-up when she came across some bacon, eggs and a tin of baked beans. Trust Regina to have bought enough food for a small army when they'd probably only have been staying here one or two nights at most.

She tossed the bacon into a pan and was mid-way through scrambling some eggs when a heavy figure collided with her back, lanky arms encircling her waist into a hug that was tight enough to crush her diaphragm.

__Henry.__

It had only been two days and she'd missed the kid like hell.

"Hey there." She turned to face him and smoothed back his dark hair, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. His brown eyes traced over every inch of her body, drinking her in.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm ok kid."

Damn if his eyes weren't tearing up. Damn if her's weren't too.

Guilt gnawed at her insides worse than ever. She wasn't too cut up that she'd hurt Regina with this stunt- the other woman had started it and they were even now- but Henry? She'd promised never to hurt him again once she had him back in her life; giving him up in the first place was something she would never stop paying for.

She grabbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a small smile, followed by a shrug. "It's ok. You're back for Christmas and that's what matters."

No asking where she'd been. No demand for explanations. Nothing, save for a pure, open forgiveness. Christ. If Henry wasn't the most amazing boy in the world she'd like to see who was. She wondered if Regina had told him what had happened and that's why he wasn't angry, but she doubted it.

"Anyway. That's enough mushy crap for one day." Emma said gruffly, wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve. She'd cried more in these last two fucking days than she had in the rest of her life put together.

He agreed readily, letting her go after a final squeeze, proceeding to drag her to the table where he proceeded to inform her of every minute detail of the past two days, from the blister he'd got from tripping over a branch and the way Regina had banned him from eating any pop-tarts.

"So you see," He told her, hands waving around enthusiastically. "Because mom hasn't let me have one in two days, which is basically forever, I thought maybe you would let me have some for breakfast. You know, seeing as your're the cool parent and stuff." He wheedled, patting her hand.

"The 'cool' parent, indeed?" An icy voice sounded from the doorway.

Henry started guiltily, spinning round in his seat. "Mom! I only meant that, well-"

"Dear, if being the...cool parent means letting you pollute your body with rubbish, then it is a title I am glad not to claim." Her face scrunched into a tight ball and her eyes narrowed. "The real question is why on earth can I smell burning? I thought we were sacrificing Mary Margaret _tonight_?"

"Shit, the bacon!" Emma leapt from her seat and snatched the pan from the hob, ignoring the jibe about Mary Margaret, but it was too late. All that was left were several strips of charred meat, stuck to the bottom of the pan, swimming in a sea of oil. She wafted away the smoke and let out a choice stream of swear words that had Henry giggling and Regina shouting slightly more polite obscenities of her own.

Henry peered over her shoulder. "It's not bacon anymore."

__Sarcastic prick.__

And to think, only ten minutes ago, she'd been mulling over how much she'd missed the little shit.

"In future, leave the cooking to the adults, miss Swan." Regina drawled, leaning against the doorway with a look that was caught somewhere between exasperated and indulgent.

Their eyes locked for the first time over the top of Henry's head and Emma's lips quirked into a small smile. A part of her, the insecure orphan part, had been convinced it had all been a queer dream, or that Regina was going to take back everything she said, but her brown eyes softened the moment they met her green ones and a coy smile graced her face too as they both lost themselves in memories of the previous night.

She sighed in relief, hoping things would go back to normal between them now. Well, as normal as things ever were for their odd little family. Normalcy aside though, she sure hoped there would be more kissing now. Of course they had to talk, but after having slept on it Emma was beginning to think doing it between snogs wouldn't be such a bad idea...

"So," Henry piped up, vanquishing all thoughts of kissing Regina into nothing. "Are you two a thing now?"

Regina and Emma looked at each other through the corner of their eyes.

Henry glanced eagerly between them, bemused by the verbal conversation.

Meanwhile, Emma's mind fogged over. Were they a _thing_?

"Yes," Regina suddenly said so quietly that the blonde was convinced she'd imaged it. "Yes, we're a.._.thing_." She repeated, more strongly this time, wrapping her lips around the last word distastefully.

Emma gaped at her and found the other woman staring at her, chocolate eyes questioning and more vulnerable than she'd ever seen them. It was a bold move, telling Henry, a move that made everything oh so real, but all the same Emma found herself nodding along, even managing a smile.

"Yeah. We're a thing, kid."

He beamed.

"Uh, not that I mind you knowing, but how did you figure that out?"

Henry shrugged. "By the way your eyes light up when you look at each other."

The two women exchanged a smile.

"And," he snickered through his hand. "Because mom has marks all over her neck."

Emma's eyes darted to Regina's neck; the entire length was covered in purple and black bruises. A hazy memory of her sucking and nibbling on the delicate flesh, eliciting raspy moans, came flooding back to her. __Well shit.__

Regina jumped, covering her neck with her hands as a pretty blush blossomed across her pale cheeks. Emma couldn't help it: she cackled at the absurdity of it all, Henry joining her.

The other woman_ rolled her eyes through her embarrassment, glaring at the pair of them until the laughed themselves hoarse._

"If you two have quite finished being childish," She snapped, snatching away the pan that was still in Emma's hands and tipping the bacon into the bin, "Then we should get a move on."

"All my hard work," Emma wailed. "Gone to waste! It was your fault, kid." She pointed an accusing finger at Henry, whose lingering smirk slipped promptly from his round face.

"Was not!"

"The two of you can bicker whilst walking. We don't have time for breakfast anymore. We're going to be late for your parents arriving." Regina interjected.

Emma grinned goofily and patted the brunette on her back. "I never knew you cared about them so much. It must be the Christmas spirit coming out in you."

Regina looked wholly un-amused. "Bah humbug."

But, Emma thought as they walked back to the campsite hand-in-hand, arguing about this and that, Henry trailing in front of them and asking a series of never-ending questions about their 'thing', they couldn't be any further from 'bah humbug' if they tried.

* * *

By the time they reached the campsite, her parents were already there, David's jeep (or as Regina called it, his mid-life crisis), parked a little way from their tents. The sight of it filled Emma's heart with warmth.

"Emma! Henry!" Mary Margaret cried excitedly, almost tripping over as she came careering out of the car and hurtled straight towards them, throwing her arms around her daughter in a hug that had them both stumbling backwards. Emma patted her back fondly, looking over at a supremely unenthused Regina.

"Hey, mom."

Mary Margaret moved onto Henry, who hugged her back just as enthusiastically, as David clambered out of the car, a three year old giggling toddler clinging to his hips.

"Hey, dad." She called softly.

"Hello, Emma." He responded with a warm smile.

"Snow." Regina greeted coolly, proffering a hand with a grimace.

_"Oh, hello, Regina." Snow took the hand and shook it hesitantly. Both women ended the contact as quickly as possible._

"Christ, you two, it's Christmas Eve!" Emma exclaimed, giving Regina a little push. The woman stumbled forward and Mary Margaret had no choice but to catch her in something resembling a hug. The brunette shot Emma a filthy look and gave the woman a hasty squeeze, before shoving her away.

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew they cared about each other. Hell, they went shopping together once a week! But both women were stubborn as a mule when it came to admitting to each other that they actually _liked_ each other.

"Where's my kid brother anyway?" She asked, grinning like a goofball as she made her way over to David and prodded the three year old Neal in the side. He hid his face in the folds of his father's jumper. "Aw, don't tell me he's forgotten about his big sister?"

She produced a fake wailing noise, which resembled a dying cat, but it worked. Neal peaked up at her, smiling toothily. "Don't cwy. I member you, Em-ma."

She bent down and planted a sloppy on his cheek, which had him squirming away.

"Hey, grandpa, gran, guess what?" Henry yelled suddenly, rushing forward, dragging a bewildered Mary Margaret by the arm. "Emma and Regina-"

Emma stomped him on the foot, nudging him in the ribs as she exchanged a horrified look with Regina. They'd hardly sorted things out themselves yet, without having to deal with whatever crap her parents would no doubt throw their way.

Henry looked confused, but, thankfully, took the hint. "-uh, haven't been arguing very much."

"That's great, dear." Said Mary Margaret slowly, looking between the two of them curiously.

A tense silence fell over them all and for a moment Emma was convinced her mother was going to start asking more questions, but mercifully Neal chose that moment to yell out: "Momma, I did a wee!"

The quiet was shattered and they all began cackling, even Regina.

Emma was positively beaming by now, glancing around at them all fondly.

They were all here for Christmas. Her _family._

* * *

It was dinner time and they were all perched around the campfire, Henry entertaining them all with a story about the school trouble maker as Regina prodded the cooking pot, where tonight's dinner was stewing. She had a loose strand of her hair falling in front of her eyes, which Emma longed to brush away, and was biting her lips in concentration, a trait she had never noticed in the woman before.

Before long, the brunette was handing around plates and serving out portions that were enough for three people. They all hummed in contentment, all except Emma, who was used to filly herself with pastries and the like on Christmas Eve.

Regina scowled as Emma made a face at the plate, on which there was some kind of vegetable stir fry. "What's this?" she spat out, crinkling her nose in distaste.

"Something healthy. Not that you would know anything about that, dear."

"Aw come on, I'm _hungry."_

"Well then," Regina smiled in satisfaction. "It's a good job noodles are such a filling food item!"

Slyly, Regina ladled out another portion of the dish and dolloped it onto Emma's plate. "There. That should be even enough to satiate even your...healthy appetite."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Emma protested, shoving the plate away from her.

"Exactly." Regina returned with a vicious smile. "Which means tomorrow is Christmas day and you will no doubt spend dawn to dusk eating all manner of calorific monstrosities."

"It's good, ma!" Henry piped up, noodles hanging half way out of his mouth, already a good third of the way through the plate. Her parents nodded in agreement.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear."

"Emma," Mary Margaret scalded as though she was a young child. "You should be grateful Regina has cooked for us all."

_Of course_ her mother had to get involved. She couldn't so much as breathe without the infernal woman making sure she was doing it the right way.

"Yeah Emma, eat your greens if you want to grow up to be big and strong." Regina sing-songed, evidently enjoying the whole thing very much as she picked up Emma's fork and made an aeroplane motion towards the blonde's mouth.

"Give that back," Emma snatched it from Regina's hand and stabbed at a vegetable and crammed it in her mouth, crunching deliberately as Charming chuckled at the entire performance. "Mmmm. Can I have some _real _Christmas Eve food now?"

Oh. Somehow Regina had managed to make something as bland as noodles taste good. Not that there was any way in hell she was going to admit that.

Regina knelt beside her and cupped her hands around the blonde's ear. "If you eat your dinner I promise there will be something _far _more to your tastes for dessert." She purred, her voice pure silk.

_Holy hell._

That was all the incentive Emma needed. She gulped down the rest of her food with gusto in around five seconds flat.

Mary Margaret stared at her curiously. "What did Regina say to you?"

Emma sent a silent prayer to the Gods that her years as a bail bonds woman had taught her to lie effectively. "Oh, the usual. She just threatened to kill me or throw me in her dungeon."

_If only _she'd throw me her in her dungeon, Emma added mentally.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret gasped as the woman in question shot Emma a furious glare.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm used to it. She gives me at least five death threats a day and hasn't gone through with a single one yet."

"If you keep pushing your luck that could soon change," Regina snarked. Then, "Emma, could you help me with the pots?"

The blonde groaned. "Why me? Make Henry do it!"

The kid shot her a look that was all Regina.

"Shouldn't we be teaching the kid about chores and responsibility and stuff?"

"Henry has a greater sense of responsibility in his little finger than you do in your whole being. That, however, is beside the point. I requested _you." _She said emphatically, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

_Oh. _Her reward for eating her dinner. Well, she didn't need telling twice. She got up with a grin. "I suppose I should do my fair share of the work."

"Indeed." Regina drawled,

Mary Margaret and David were gaping at this point. They probably wouldn't notice if they swallowed a fly. Emma ignored them, trotting after Regina like a lost puppy dog, all gooey eyed.

The moment they were out of sight, hidden by a tree, Emma grabbed her hands and pulled the other woman close, sliding her hands behind her back.

"So, what's for desert?" She purred, her tongue snaking across the patch of skin just beneath Regina's earlobe. The other woman gasped, her knees quaking beneath her as Emma's hands slid beneath her jumper, scalding the bare skin beneath her palms.

Never once to be out of control for long, Regina twisted them around, pushing Emma gently until her back was pressing against the tree. Her hot breath warmed the blonde's skin as her lips nuzzled at her neck and her deft hand slip beneath her shirt, her fingers playing with the bottom of her bra.

Emma's fingers tangled themselves in Regina's hair as desire flooded her core and her palms became moist with wanting. Regina continued to kiss her neck feverishly, even as she pressed something cool into Emma's hand. She panted as Regina stopped her attentions and looked up at her oh-so-innocently.

She unfurled her fingers, glancing down to see a solitary pop-tart clutched in her palm.

A malicious smile crept over the brunette's face. "There is the dessert I promised you."

And with that she sauntered away, cackling like a witch as Emma stared after her, hot and wanting. She threw the stupid snack to the ground and stomped on it. Gods, that woman.

It was no wonder she was called the evil queen.

* * *

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Emma plodded a short distance from their tents and flopped onto a rustic bench, which was weathered from the years. The stars stretched endlessly above her and she managed to pick out Orion. She'd learnt the names of all the constellations as a kid in one of her homes and was surprised she could still remember them as well as she could.

Before long, Regina padded through the snow and joined her wordlessly, their shoulders bumping as she sat down. Emma glanced over at her and they exchanged a shy smile. The blonde couldn't believe her luck. For the first time in her life she was celebrating Christmas with a complete family: her parents, her son and her...well, whatever the hell Regina was.

"What's got you grinning like a fool?" Regina asked, voice dripping with distaste. Emma wasn't fooled, though. She could see the fond little smile on her companion's face.

"I'm just glad we're all here, you know? As a family."

Regina's lip curled into a sneer, which was most likely to do with the fact she had just implied the Charmings were her family. "I would enjoy it more without the two idiots-"

Emma stared at her, a and even bigger, soppier smile spreading across her face as she pointed at her chest. "But you're happy I'm here?"

"-And I would definitely enjoy it more if I wasn't saddled with _you."_

The smile slipped away.

"You weren't saying that when we were snogging..."

"Queens do not _snog." _Regina informed her haughtily, evoking an eye roll.

"Fine, whatever. Making out, playing tonsil tennis, swapping spit."

Regina choked at that last one. "You, my dear, are vile."

"Yeah well, you're evil." The blonde shot back childishly.

Regina raised her brows and Emma shrugged. Ok, so maybe that wasn't her best come-back. She sighed, letting out a frustrated breath, shooting Regina a disgruntled glance.

"Of course I'm glad you're here, you halfwit." Regina supplied mercifully, putting the poor blonde out of her misery.

Emma puffed out her chest and adopted a shit-eating grin. "I _am _pretty amazing."

"Modest, too, I see."

The blonde chortled and rested her hand on Regina's thigh, giving it a quick squeeze. The former mayor covered the hand with her own, interlocking their fingers. They sat in a companionable silence, the moonlight beating down on their faces as the trees rustled with behind them, brimming with fluttering birds.

Emma shuffled closer. "You're pretty amazing too, you know?"

And for the first time in her life, she _felt _it. Oh, she'd had her fair share of men and women over the years and Regina knew she was an attractive women, but she had never felt as wanted as she had in that moment. No one had ever looked at her, with such open adoration, as Emma had.

Before she could stop herself, Regina Mills, the stoic ice queen, blushed. Not just a hint of red either; a full on, poppy field coloured, blush.

Emma could have laughed, but instead she only smiled gently and ghosted her lips across Regina's cheeks before returning her gaze to the blackness of the night.

"Emma?" Regina questioned moments later, waiting until a content silence had enveloped them again. "I know we said no talking until after Christmas, but..."

The blonde cocked her head quizzically.

"What will things be like- once we're back in Storybrooke?"

There it was: it was out. Regina felt exposed and vulnerable as a baby and she unconsciously tightened her grip on Emma's hand, as though frightened she might let go. She waited patiently- or as patiently as someone like her does, but Emma remained as silent as the night.

Sorrow gripped her heart and threatened the shatter the peace that had been settled there ever since yesterday, but then Emma nudged her carefully.

"I don't know." She confessed honestly. "But we'll figure things out, I guess."

The unspoken promise that there would still be a 'them' back in Storybrooke fell from Emma's lips like a prayer and Regina grabbed it, pressing it tightly against her heart. Both women were so full of insecurities- it was no wonder, really, that they understood each other as well as they did. In the distance, the lake glowed silver under the light of the moon and appeared almost strange.

Taking in the odd sight, Regina exhaled the breath she hadn't know she was holding. "It must be gone midnight by now."

Emma glanced at her watch. "You're right.

They both turned their heads towards each other at the same time, catching each other off guard. The heat of Regina's breath caressed the blonde's chin as she sucked in a shaky breath. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, as though it was trying to break out of its fleshy jail. Emma wondered if it would always feel like this every time she looked at Regina; if she would always make her feel so completely and utterly _alive_.

They were so damn _close. _

Regina's eyes darted to her lips and then back to her eyes again and they both lean in for the second time that day.

Emma, as usual, was the first one to break.

It was different this time. This kisses they had already shared had been frantic and filled with fire, but with this one they could take their time. And they had all the time in the world.

Regina's lips were soft and tasted a little spicy from their meal earlier. Her hands were dancing across the length of Regina's pale neck, only stopping to tangle themselves in the silkiness of her dark brown hair. The brunette's hand found a place at the nape of her neck and guided her closer, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Oddly enough, music didn't start blaring down from the heavens and birds didn't begin to sing, but everything was so perfect. It was so _them, _from the way Regina was nibbling a little too much on her bottom lip and the way Emma was tugging at her hair in a way that could only be painful. It was almost like a battle, with them pushing and pulling at each other, like they always did.

Emma sighed languidly as their kisses mellowed out and turned into lazy pecks and coy smiles. When it was over, both women were panting, chests heaving with desire. The blonde's gaze was blurred and unfocused as she zeroed in on Regina's caramel eyes. She shuddered, leaning in to plant one final kiss on the other woman's cheek.

Above them, the glowing stars peppered the heavens and winked down at them. They both looked up, hands still clasped together, lost in the eternity of the universe.

"Happy Christmas, dear." Regina murmured, still staring at the sky.

"Yeah. Happy Christmas, Regina."

And, for once, it really was.

* * *

**The Art of Avoid Bears: a Saviour's Guide  
**

**10\. If you insult the chef, DO expect to recieve your just desserts, which might not be quite what you were expecting.**

**-By Emma Swan**


	6. Christmas Part 1: The Day of Dreams

**AN: Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed so far. It means a hell of a lot and really brightens up my day to know that people are enjoying my fanciful musings. This chapter is an absolute cheese fest, and I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_I don't know what's going on,  
can't work it out at all,  
whatever made you choose me?  
I just can't believe my eyes,  
you look at me as though  
you couldn't bear to lose me_

_-_**Sarah Brightman**

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide**

**Christmas day, the time of year when family members try not to murder each other over turkey dinner, is trying at the best of times, but Christmas in the wilderness is a new challenge entirely.**

**11\. It's probably not a good idea to let your parents reminisce about years past. Chances it's going to bring back bad memories for someone.**

**-by Emma Swan**

* * *

Emma started awake at the sound of fabric being unzipped and a hand, quickly followed by an excited Henry entering- no, _falling- _into her tent. He flopped down on the edge of her sleeping bag, ignoring a wince as he crushed Emma's legs. He gave her a sharp stab in the side.

"Ma, get up. It's Christmas!"

She groaned, hiding her face in her pillow. The strain of sleeping in a tent, and the nights spent obsessing over Regina, had finally taken their toll. Emma could do with another few hours in bed. Her goddamn family, however, had other ideas. Another hand began to shake her.

She opened one eye, squinting at the sliver of light peaking from the gap in her tent. Regina's face was about an inch from hers, her hand gently pushing against her shoulder. "It's time to get up, dear." A bright smile, wider than Emma had ever seen her wear, was curving her lips all the way to her eyes and her hair framed her face in loose, messy curls.

A swirl of _something _thrilled around her stomach as she sleepily heaved herself into a sitting position. With closed eyes, she cracked her neck to both sides and stretched her arms over her head, shuddering in surprise when Regina pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I hope that wakes you up. Happy Christmas, my darling." Regina whispered, her voice rich as dark chocolate.  
Hovering at the entrance of the tent, Henry scrunched up his face and scrambled away as quickly as he could. "_Gross."_

Emma poked out her tongue (and Regina scalded her, of course), but otherwise paid no mind to the kid.

Had Regina really just called Emma her _darling?_

And worse?

Had Emma seriously _liked _it?

Gods, the woman was slowly tilting her world on its axis. Emma hated pet names. In fact, she'd once got in trouble with the cops after giving a good right-hook to some chap who had called her 'poppet' one too many times. But when Regina said it the pool of desire in her stomach began to positively purr and she _felt _the word stir something right in the centre of her heart. Heaven knows she had never been one for romance, but Regina made her want to spend hazy summer days holding her in her arms, not saying a single word, and simply _existing._

Her breath caught so forcefully she almost choked. Christ, was she ever thankful Regina couldn't read her mind. As if the woman would ever be content just to be held. And like Emma could be quiet, for that matter. More likely Regina would be too prim and proper to sit on the grass and even if Emma could persuade her, she'd probably just spend the whole time winding her up and prodding her in the ribs or something.

"Emma, is something wrong?"

Her heart hammered as she realised Regina had caught her staring. She shook her head quickly.

"No, I was just wondering if you'd go on a date with me tonight?" She blurted out, wishing the floor would swallow her up as soon as the stupid words left her mouth.

The other woman looked bemused. "It's Christmas." She said slowly.

Emma ran her hands through her long hair. "I know, I just- I thought it would be nice, if maybe after everyone else is asleep, we could go on a date. You know, talk about each other's favourite colours and shit." She finished lamely.

Regina stared at her, her's eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot!" The brunette said, throwing her head back in a laugh. "Yes!"

Emma's gaze fell down the length of Regina's slender neck, down the puffy coat, hideously practical and _mustard, _of all colours, over the sensible woolen jogging bottoms and, because apparently breaking her ankle hadn't taught her a lesson, those ridiculous six inch high boots which were practically painted onto her legs; in that moment she _knew. _She fucking _knew._

She was hopelessly, stupidly, infuriatingly in love with the frustrating, beautiful _mess _that was Regina Mills.

It struck her as fast as a child tearing open their presents on Christmas day.

She'd been fooling herself when she'd convinced herself it wasn't love a couple of days ago. It was, and always had been, love. Regina made her want to be the best version of herself she could be and if that wasn't love she wasn't sure what was.

Her heart raced as she leant forward and captured the brunette's lips in a chaste, lingering kiss.

"Emma," Regina said finally, standing up and pulling Emma with her. "We should probably go outside. Everyone is waiting for us."

The blonde couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she nodded and followed her from the tent.

"At _last!"_ Henry exclaimed with a knowing eye roll.

"Girls, finally!" Mary Margaret gave an excited squeal, clapping her hands together so delightedly that Regina pretending to gag. "We can open presents now!"

David chuckled, bouncing a merry Neal up and down on his knee as he flashed Mary Margaret and indulgent smile, like one you might give a young child proudly handing you their first drawing.

Emma and Regina made their way over to where Henry was sat, huddled in about three jumpers, his hands clutching a red parcel, and perched themselves either side of him.

"Who's first?" Emma asked.

"Henry, of course." Regina said at once, causing him to beam up at her. He looked at Mary Margaret imploringly.

"Of course. Go on, Henry."

He quickly tore off the paper, tossing it into a bin bag that David had had the presence of mind to bring along in their car. His expression changed from curious to thrilled as he pulled out a slightly misshapen, maroon sweater with a bright yellow 'H' on the front, which Emma could only assume Mary Margaret had knitted herself.

"Ma!" He practically screamed, holding it up in front of himself. "Look, it's like one of the Weasley jumpers."

"It's great, kid!" Personally, Emma thought the thing was hideous. Not that she was going to tell Henry that- as long as he didn't wear it with Grace, she supposed. Although, she also suspected he acted a lot more maturely when he was with his girlfriend.

Mary Margaret was next (mainly because if she wasn't she would probably implode) and unwrapped some godawful floral nightgown from Emma, which she shrieked over and promptly announced it to be 'the prettiest nightgown she had ever laid eyes upon'. Regina snickered beside her.

This went on for around half an hour, going around the circle and them each taking turns to open a parcel. Henry was over the moon with his tickets to 'Harry Potter world' in Florida and they were all amused the the silly looking toy versions of Snow White and Prince Charming Regina had purchased from heaven knows where. For Regina, Emma had bought a silver necklace with an apple on it, which the woman appeared to like, but you could never really tell with the stoic brunette.

For Emma, it was a pretty good haul, all in all. David had bought her a sword, Henry had written her a story, Mary Margaret a new leather jacket and even Ruby had sent her a gift, which turned out to be dildo (seeing as you're not dating anyone, the note said); this one Emma hastily shoved down the back of her trousers, Regina cackling silently behind her, as Mary Margaret innocently questioned why Ruby had sent her such a funny looking ornament.

Finally, there was only one present left. She picked up the package and read the label.

"Dear Emma," She read the label's cursive, neat script. "I hope you will use this. From Regina."

The Charmings and Henry peered at the immaculately wrapped present curiously, all intrigued to see what the evil queen might have bought for her former enemy. The only person who wasn't looking over was Neal, who was busy chattering away to himself, new car clutched in his chubby little fist.

Emma bit her lip as she carefully unwrapped the gold paper. "Knowing Regina, it's probably a cookbook." She joked, glancing at Regina from the corner of her eye.

Curiously, the other woman did not smile, or even roll her eyes; her hands were twisting in her lap and, if Emma didn't know better, she would have figured Regina was nervous.

She tore off the last scrap of paper and threw it to the floor, her heart thumping heavily as she revealed a thick, leather bound book. She traced her hand over the cover, her hands shaking as she pulled back the cover. The first thing she saw was a photo of Regina, holding a small baby, who had a fluffy tuft of black hair, stood outside 108 Milton street.

_Henry. _As a kid. It had been nearly five years since he'd come back into her life, and she'd never once seen a picture of him as a baby. This was partly because she'd never thought to ask, but mostly because she didn't want to be reminded of that part of his life she had missed out on.

She flicked over to the next page and this time it was Henry's first Christmas; he sat in front of the Christmas tree, held by a flustered looking Regina, grinning toothily up at the camera and pointing at a new teddy. There were photos of him on his first day at school, of him learning how to swim, of when he broke his wrist, of when he was Oliver in the school play even him as a teenager, sullenly sat doing his homework. Finally, she reached the last page. The photos must have been taken sometime last year, when Henry had to take pictures of his family for a project. She grinned at the selfie of her and Henry, with them both pulling demented faces and then outwardly laughed at the photo she'd taken with Regina, Emma clinging firmly to her arm as the other woman tried to pull away with a scowl to avoid having her picture taken.

_I hope you use this, _it had said on the tag. She clutched it against her chest, hugging it like a soft toy.

Yes, she'd use it. Because for her this _damn _book represented their future and she hoped that someday it would be overflowing with pictures of the three of them together. _As a family._ She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes and she wiped them furiously on her sleeve.

_No. _No more impressions of a leaky tap. _Not on Christmas day, _she told herself.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed over her shoulder. "That's _beautiful. _Oh Regina, I never would have thought you had it in you to be so thoughtful!"

Regina scowled even as a slight flush crept onto her complexion, as though caught being doing something nice was a heinous crime. "It's not _thoughtful," _She said scathingly. "I was cleaning and all these old photos were taking up too much space."

Mary Margaret simply beamed. "Of course, I forgot how small your _mansion _is."

Regina had opened a mouth to utter some cruel retort, but Emma placed a hand on her knee. The woman's expression softened as she met Emma's eyes nervously.

"Thank you," Emma told her seriously. "This means the world to me."

Regina nodded, clearing her throat. "I'm glad you like it."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, their eyes saying everything they wanted to but couldn't find the words to express.

Henry made a gagging noise.

"Oh put a sock in it, kid. It's Christmas. If I can't be soppy now, when can I be?"

"Uh, how about _never?_"

"You won't be saying that when you're in love, Henry." Charming said, clapping him on the back as he ambled over to look at the photo album.

"But Emma and Regina aren't in love," Mary Margaret pointed out. "Are you girls?" She asked pointedly as silence momentarily stretched between them like an ocean.

Emma said nothing as Regina gave her mother her finest arctic glare.

"Fun as it might be to..._spoil _the daughter of Snow White, suffice to say I would rather fall in love with Rumpelstiltskin than the idiot that is your spawn."

The blonde huffed out a breath. "Jeesh, you saw know how to knock a woman down when she's on a high."

Regina gave a self satisfied smirk. "It's a talent I pride myself on."

Emma glared playfully, giving Regina a subtle squeeze on the shoulder as she paced past her to put her things in the tent.

For all the woman's snark, Mary Margaret was right. It really was the most _thoughtful _Christmas present Emma had ever received

* * *

They spent the day huddled around the little fire, playing silly games as Emma and Henry stuffed themselves full of pretzels, chocolate and, of course, pop-tarts, until Henry was so full he couldn't move and Emma actually had to go and throw up behind a tree. Regina was wholly unsympathetic, declaring it served her right and then growing even more smug when her own mother agreed.

"Seriously though, I think I might be _dying." _Emma groaned, clutching her stomach melodramatically. "What if it isn't because I ate too much? What if, I dunno, my appendix has exploded or something?"

Regina looked pensive. "Well, considering we're in the middle of nowhere, by the time we managed to get help, you'd probably already be dead." She stated bluntly.

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open worriedly. Neal was bundled in her arms, his sleepy head drooping against her chest, thumb jammed into his tiny mouth. She leant in and muttered in Regina's ear. "You don't _really _think Emma has a ruptured appendix, do you?"

"Of course not, dear." Regina said at once. Mary Margaret's expression sagged in relief. "She does, however, have a terrible disease." the brunette added in a whisper.

The smaller woman gasped. "Is it serious?"

"Very," Regina nodded dramatically. "Emma had developed a terrible case of gluttony."

Beside her, Snow shrieked and punched her arm. "Regina, I thought you were being serious."

The former evil queen only cackled in response.

"Guys!" Emma said crossly. "This isn't a joke. It _hurts_." As if to emphasise her point, she doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach.

"It really does, mom." Henry agreed, patting his ma's back in sympathy.

"Then I suppose the two of you won't want any Christmas dinner?" Charming called, carrying over two steaming plates, piled high with turkey, stuffing and all the other Christmas trimmings.

"No, I want it," Emma said, sitting up and reaching out valiantly for the plate. Henry nodded morosely beside her, setting his plate on his knee.

"We wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste, grandma."

The blonde put a hand over her heart, before tucking into her dinner, fork heaped with a bit of everything, jamming into her mouth and spraying little chunks everywhere, as she said. "I won't let that happen, even if it kills me."

A disgusted Regina gave a large roll of her eyes. "If only."

"So," Henry interjected loudly. "What was Christmas like back in the Enchanted Forest."

Mary Margaret shook her head sadly. "There is no Christmas in the Enchanted Forest, Henry."

He gaped, a piece of potato falling from his mouth, earning him a filthy look from his mother. "No _Christmas? _But what about presents?"

"And food!" Emma exclaimed.

"For most people, life was too hard for celebrations in the Enchanted Forest," David explained, throwing an arm around his wife and pulling her into his side, Neal's pudgy cheeks squashed between them. "But we did have something called 'The Day of Dreams'."

Mary Margaret looked up at her husband and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "The Day of Dreams occurs when a child comes of age at 18. People from all over travel to the heart of Ileria, which is the eldest forest in the lands. There there is a huge festival, full of laughter, magic and bright lanterns. You must write your dreams on a piece of paper and send it into the wind, or be condemned to a miserable fate."

Emma's brows disappeared into her hairline. It sounded pretty dumb to her, basing your whole life on whether you managed to find some a bunch of old trees in time to write your dreams on a piece of paper. She'd never understood her parents' obsession with the idea of 'destiny' and 'fate'; she thought it was foolish, if not downright dangerous, thinking you have to find your soulmate to not lead a life doomed to misery, but it made a little more sense now she knew celebrations like 'The Day of Dreams' existed.

"What did you wish for, Grandma?"

"True love." She said predictably, a dreamy expression flitting across her face.

Regina and Emma exchanged a look, both of them rolling their eyes with a slight smile.

"And I found that."

David smiled and captured her lips in a kiss, lingering too long for it to be considered chaste.

"I feel sick now." Muttered Regina.

Emma knew what she meant. And now she certainly understood how Henry felt earlier.

_Gross._

Eventually, they pulled apart, making a sound similar to when a plug is pulled from a drain. Emma grimaced and her father, at least, had the grace to blush.

"What did you wish for, Regina?"

Emma's eyes shot to her curiously.

Her majesty managed to scoff, as if such fanciful things as wishes were beneath her. "Nothing."

"Explains why you're always so grumpy." Emma joked, jabbing her playfully in the side.

"You did make a wish," Mary Margaret piped up. "I came with you to the festival. I remember asking you then, but you wouldn't tell me."

"Come on, Regina. You can tell us. I promise I won't laugh." Emma slapped her on the back bracingly. The woman gave a low grumble of displeasure and frowned at Emma, her brown eyes solemn.

_Crap. _Whatever it was, it was troubling Regina, and she didn't want the other woman to be sad. Not today. In fact, not ever.

"You don't have to tell us," Emma said softly. "But whatever it was...did it come true?"

The other woman looked troubled. Her eyes locked with Emma's as a chilly breeze slithered around them, tousling at their hair. The blonde longed to hold her hand, to entwine the fingers and to let her know that, whatever it was, Emma was right here with her, willing to talk to her whenever, or if, she was ready.

Regina dropped her gaze and set her plate on the floor as she pulled herself to her feet. She found Emma's eyes once more. "Yes. Yes, I think it did."

And with that she swept from the campsite, slipping silently away into the forest.

Emma stared after her for a moment, before scrambling to her feet. "I'm going to make sure she's ok."

"Emma, that's not a good idea." Charming said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Your father's right. Regina has a tendency to lash out when she's upset."

Emma shook her head, blonde hair swinging from side to side. "She would never hurt me."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree, but I know Regina a lot better than you and-"

The Sheriff tuned out the rest of her mother's warning. Mary Margaret might have known Regina longer, but she certainly didn't know her _better. _Not if she seriously believed she was capable of hurting her.

"She would _never _hurt me." She told her mother firmly. "You guys carrying on eating dinner. I'm gonna go get Regina."

"I'll come with you, ma." Henry began to climb to his feet.

"It's OK, kid. Finish your dinner. I'll be back before you can say 'quidditch'." She flashed him a lop-sided grin, before vanishing into the woods after Regina.

* * *

It was a good job Emma had experience with finding people, because Regina had managed to find the most secluded spot in the entire forest.

_Difficult, as per._

If Regina knew she was there, she didn't show it. She was sitting with her legs pressed against her chest in a childlike manner, her eyes fixed unseeingly on a spot in the distance.

She approached quietly and slid down the tree to sit behind her, her back pressing uncomfortably into the bark. She fidgeted her shoulders, sucking in a deep breath and slipped her hand over Regina's. The other woman said nothing, but entwined her cool fingers with Emma's and squeezed her lightly.

It was only after ten minutes of them sitting there, Regina resting her head on Emma's shoulder, that the silence is breached by a soft sigh. "It was happiness." Regina murmured.

Her ears pick up instantly and she wraps an arm around her hugging her close. "Your wish?"

She nodded silently.

Regina bridged any remaining distance between them, curling tightly into Emma's side. The blonde felt a shiver of unease creep down her spine; she didn't like this, seeing Regina act so _fragile. _Emma was the weepy one whose emotions got the best of her, not Regina. She was always so strong.

"The Day of Dreams was only a few days after Daniel died...at the time I never thought I'd be happy again. Usually at Christmas I- I ache for him, when I see everyone else with their loved ones, but today I didn't think of him at all."

Emma said nothing. What could she say to that?

"You make me happy. You and Henry. And I can't help but feel like I'm betraying Daniel's memory."

Emma's heart soared like a dove, even though Regina stated the words as though they were a satanic spell. Emma Swan made Regina Mills _happy _and that made _her _happy.

"You're not betraying anyone, Regina." She told her firmly, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind her companion's ear as she turned to face her. "If you had died and Daniel had lived, wouldn't you want him to be happy? Even if that meant finding someone else?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "Of course. I'd want him to forget all about me if it hurt too much to remember."

She smiled down at her, tracing Regina's jawline with her thumb. "Then there's your answer. If Daniel really loved you, he would _want _you to be happy. Destiny, fate and all that stuff you were taught matters back home means jack all here. You write your own story."

It was Regina who made the first move, leaning in for a soft kiss, her fingers clutching at the hem of Emma's button-down shirt. It was interesting, how quickly they had gone from kind-of-friends, to _this. _Kissing Regina was easy, as though it was something they'd been doing all their lives but had forgotten how until a few days ago. Kissing Regina was _wonderful._

Eventually, Regina pulled back, her thumb caressing Emma's bottom lip. "In that case, I'd really like my story to end with you." She confessed breathily.

Emma blinked, clearing her throat and straightening her spine. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, a small laugh escaping as she cupped Regina's cheek in her palms, finally beginning to chuckle heartily.

"Henry's right," She managed in between giggles. "We really _are _too mushy- _You write your own story- _Jesus suffering Christ."

Regina rolled her eyes, but they glittered all the same and her lips mimicked Emma's rebelliously and soon they were both laughing, full throated belly laughs that were loud enough to scare away the birds.

Finally, their laughter dissolved away to the occasional snort and Emma was dragging the both of them to their feet, where she brushed the dirt from Regina's jacket absent-mindedly.

"So," Emma began, sticking out her hand for Regina to take. "What's your favourite colour?"

The brunette wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"I figured we could disappear for a bit, have that date we talked about this morning?"

Regina remained frustratingly silent.

"So, let me guess. Pink?"

"Pink?" She exploded with a hiss. "I think you have me confused with Mary Margaret, dear."

"Hmm," Emma pretended to think, pressing a finger against her jaw in contemplation. "Is it yellow?"

"Do I _look _like someone who likes yellow to you? It's a silly, frivolous colour that suggests a complete lack of maturity."

Emma hid her grin. "Or maybe the people that don't like it are boring."

"You like it, I suppose?"

"Sure. I like all the colours. _Especially _yellow. My bug is yellow." Emma finished proudly.

"As I said, a complete lack of maturity,"

"As I said, _boring_."

Regina made a show of lifting her brows. "I'll show you exactly how boring I can really be tonight, Miss Swan."

The look of surprise that flashed across Emma's face had Regina cackling like a mad woman.

"Is that a promise?"

At this, brown eyes met emerald as they both come to a standstill- or rather _Emma _came to a standstill and Regina was jerked backwards, their arms still linked together.

"No," Regina told her, stopping right in front of her and resting her hand on the blonde's hip. She leaned close, her breath tickling Emma's ear. "It's a threat."

_Holy hell._

Merry fucking Christmas to her.

* * *

**The Art of Avoiding Bears: a Saviour's Guide**

**12\. When the family drama inevitably begins, DO be on hand with a plethora of gushy comments at your lips. A little cheese never harmed anyone.**

**-by Emma Swan**


End file.
